Charity and Jane's Adventures of Cinderella
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Charity and Jane are invited to come back home to visit Cinderella and King Charming. Of course, they invite Carlos and Dude to come along with them as they go home with Chad as Charity has magical dreams about fairies and magic and meeting a different Cinderella who is unlike her own mother, but a different Cinderella who is just as daydreamy and hopeful of a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, I apologize for so many uploads lately, but that's mostly because I'm preparing a special surprise for you guys sometime after I get a chance to work on _Reign of the Supermen _for the Justiceverse stories. I really hope you like this one, I was pretty excited to start it myself, especially since I used to have a video tape of this version of _Cinderella_. Remember to Read & Review if you forgive me or wanna stick around... I wouldn't blame ya, I'm not that interesting. *Sigh***

* * *

It had been a while since Felicity had left Auradon to go off with Chip to plan their engagement. Charity was in her dorm room as she was getting ready to go back home for a little while with her best friend, Jane. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos came back over to the dorms after they came to visit their parents with Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane, though Carlos was happy that he stood up to his mother as he loved Jane and didn't want that to change, he felt a little sad still.

"Ah, come on, buddy," Jay told Carlos. "Felicity will be back to visit us sometime soon."

"Yeah, I know..." Carlos replied. "I guess we should do something fun and distracting since we have some time off from classes."

"Yeah, something cool." Evie smiled.

"I just miss her a lot," Carlos sighed. "Felicity felt like the sister I never had."

"Hey! That's my job." Evie smirked playfully.

"Hmph," Carlos rolled his eyes. "But yeah... I hope she and Chip come back soon."

"Hopefully for the wedding." Mal smiled as she hugged Ben's arm.

"I'm sure they will." Evie smiled back.

They soon came to the Mad for Tea Café to hang out a bit after the big party.

"So, Jane, any special plans?" Carlos bashfully asked his girlfriend.

"Well, Charity, Chad, and I will be going over to see Cinderella and King Charming," Jane replied. "For a visit of course."

"Visits are always good." Carlos smiled.

"I was very scared of visiting your mom." Jane remarked.

"Yeah, I remember." Carlos said, a bit protectively.

* * *

_Flashback shows after Felicity and Chip leaving Auradon as the four main VKs went to visit their parents for the first time since their enrollment as they crossed the bridge together to the Isle of the Lost as Mal held a cage which kept her mother inside._

_"I'm going for support," Mal told the lizard who was her mother. "I don't wanna hear anything negative you have to say. You had your chance and even Dad supports Ben."_

_Maleficent had to admit that if Hades could support Ben, then maybe she should too. The kids from Auradon soon took a look around the Isle up close for the first time, though Ben knew what to do because of the match they had against Uma and the deVil twins who were Carlos's cousins from Jackson, Cruella's favorite and only nephew._

_"Knowing my mother, she'll probably be getting her nails done with the Queen of Hearts." Evie told Doug as the group began to split up._

_"Let's go see my dad, Lonnie." Jay told his girlfriend._

_"I guess I'll go with you to see your mother." Jane said to Carlos and Dude as she tried to keep calm._

_"Oh, boy," Dude whimpered. "Here we go."_

* * *

_"Oh, Jackson, your children might have failed, but I still love you, you're my favorite nephew." Cruella smiled as she sighed to herself as she thought about Victor and Vendetta's visit to team up with Uma._

_"I thought phones didn't work on the Isle?" Jane said to Carlos on the way over to the deVil home._

_"They don't," Carlos replied. "My mother's just insane."_

_Cruella soon looked over once she heard someone close by._

_"Uh, Mom?" Carlos called._

_"Carlos! Darling!" Cruella called back before she ran over to him to hug him in a bit of a smothering way as she planted his face with kisses. "Oh, Mommy missed you so much~... I'm glad you decided to leave that wretched Auradon and decided to come home to stay with Mommy instead."_

_"Oh, boy, is she in for a surprise." Dude whispered to Jane._

_"Mom, I'm still gonna live at Auradon," Carlos said as he got out of the hug. "At least for a while. I also have two people I'd like you to meet."_

_Jane and Dude both looked nervous from that._

_"Yes?" Cruella asked._

_"Mom, this is my pet dog, Dude, and my girlfriend, Jane," Carlos introduced. "She's the daughter of Fairy Godmother."_

_"Hello." Jane waved at Cruella._

_"Hey." Dude greeted Cruella._

_Cruella took a look at the two._

_"We're in love and you can't stop us," Carlos told his mother as he hugged his girlfriend. "And I want to be a veterinarian when I graduate from Auradon Prep."_

_"That's right!" Dude added, before feeling scared. "...Uh, Miss."_

_"Why don't you just rip out my heart?" Cruella huffed a bit._

_Dude could already tell Cruella was the dramatic kind of villain._

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

Jane sighed a bit.

"Ah, don't let my mom get ya down," Carlos smiled. "What matters is that I like ya."

"If he was a girl, he'd write your names all over his diary together." Dude snickered a bit.

Carlos and Jane both blushed from that.

"...Carlos, why don't you come with me, Charity, and Chad?" Jane offered. "I visited your family, so maybe you should also visit mine."

"Hmm... Sounds fair." Carlos said.

"Just remember to come back soon." Mal chuckled.

"Oh, we will," Jane smiled. "It'll be a great visit."

* * *

Later on, Jane soon came to see her life-long best friend who had a suitcase ready to go visit her parents with. She soon saw Absol next to her with a note in its mouth and it seemed to be from Max. "Oh, I got mail, Absol?" she asked with a smile.

Absol nodded from that. Charity smiled as she took the note and decided to read it.

**_"Charity, _**

**_I'll be meeting you at your parents; I hope that's alright. And when you get there, I have a question to ask you. _**

**_From Max." _**

The note said.

Absol gave a hopeful smile.

"Max is gonna come," Charity beamed. "I still have fond memories of when we met Jirachi."

Absol nodded from that.

"Let's go to the foyer to meet Chad and Jane," Charity told her Pokemon. "A ride should be over for us any minute."

Absol nodded in agreement. Charity took a look all around her dorm room before she soon grabbed her bag and came to see her brother and life-long best friend, though Carlos was shown to be with them.

"I wasn't scared of Audrey when she took over, you know that," Chad smirked a bit. "She trusted me as her right-hand man after her Purrloin evolved into a Liepard."

"Yeah, sure." Charity said.

"Ah, Charity, good to see you." Chad said to his sister.

"I'm still mad at you for reading my diary," Charity glowered before she saw a certain black/white-haired boy. "Oh, Carlos, you're here too?"

"Jane thought I could come meet the family after I let her and Dude meet my mom." Carlos smiled.

"The more, the merrier." Charity smiled back.

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose my sister has a point..." Chad remarked. "Very well, Cameron, you can come too."

"It's Carlos." Carlos narrowed his eyes from that.

"I knew that." Chad replied.

The others rolled their eyes from that, even Absol, as they waited for a ride to go back home to. A horse-drawn carriage was soon shown arriving on the school grounds.

"That's us," Chad said. "Let's get going."

"All right, Swirlix, let's go," Jane told her Pokemon as she returned her to her PokeBall. "I know traveling makes you feel sick sometimes."

"You too, Absol," Charity added. "Carlos, you ever think you'll get a Pokemon too?"

"Maybe," Carlos shrugged. "Dude's the best company I have though."

"True that." Dude smiled.

The group came into the carriage. As they got inside, the coachman smiled and shut the door behind them as he then came up front to take the horse over to Cinderella's castle as everybody else waved goodbye from Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. The ride to Cinderella's castle was shown to be a long one.

* * *

At Cinderella's castle, the couple eagerly awaited the return of their children.

"Oh, sometimes I wish you could've met the children... You would've loved them so, I know it..." Cinderella smiled as she looked at a portrait of that she kept from back home before it was shown that she looked at a portrait of a dark brown-haired woman who resembled her. "Sometimes I wish you could be here with me." With how kind her mother was, Cinderella already knew that she would be there with them as an angel even if they couldn't see her.

"Queen Cinderella, I was just informed that your children are on the way home." Prudence informed.

"Thank you, Prudence," Cinderella smiled. "I know this'll be a fun time for them, especially after working so hard in school."

"And I made sure to have that special secret be kept a secret until after the proposal." Prudence said.

"Very good, Prudence," Cinderella smiled as she walked off. "I'll go see if they're almost here."

Prudence nodded from that as she stepped back to see Beatrice and Daphne.

Cinderella smiled as she came to go out the door to look out for the kids as they were now on their way back home and where she saw Charles and Max waiting for them after getting everything ready for the special surprise. "Are you comfortable, Max?" she then asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Max smiled. "Thank you for letting me come over too."

"Just as long as it was okay with your parents and sister, we would be more than happy to let you come over." Cinderella beamed.

"Yep, it was okay with them; especially after telling them about the proposal." Max said as he showed the ring that he was going to use to propose to Charity.

"It's beautiful, Max." Charles smiled.

"Thank you," Max smiled back. "I really hope she loves it."

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Cinderella beamed. "It's so exciting."

"I'm just happy I did the smart thing and asked for your blessings before asking Charity to marry me." Max smiled.

Charles and Cinderella smiled back from that, very fondly.

"I'm a little unsure about Chad though." Max narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, he's been a bit obnoxious ever since he found out he would take the throne once he got old enough." Cinderella sighed a bit from the way her son acted.

They soon saw the horse-drawn carriage coming. Some royal fanfare began to play.

"No! No! No!" The Grand Duke yelped. "Not yet! Not yet!"

A horn was blown right in his face by accident.

"Certainly just not yet." The Grand Duke mumbled from that, a bit shakily.

* * *

The horse-drawn carriage soon stopped in front of the castle. The coachman held out his hand as he helped the ones in the carriage get out.

"Now _that's_ service!" Dude smiled as he hopped out of the carriage first. "Carlos, we're gonna eat great here, I just know it!"

"Mom! Dad! Max!" Charity smiled as she went up to her parents and boyfriend.

"Charity, darling." Cinderella smiled back as they shared a hug.

"Hello there." Charles added.

"Hey, Charity, it's so good to see ya." Max beamed before she gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad," Chad greeted. "Hey, Mac."

"Hello, Chad." The others greeted patiently.

"Wow! Did Auradon get crazy after Audrey turned evil..." Chad said. "I'm glad she's over it though."

"We've heard." Charles replied.

Dude was soon shown as he came out of the carriage next.

"Whoa! Slow down, Dude!" Carlos laughed. "You can't just run off like that, huh?"

"I got dibs on the room with the fancy soaps and shampoo!" Dude called out. "I know that Cinderella's loaded!"

Jane looked bashful as she followed her boyfriend and his dog out of the carriage. Verna soon arrived at the castle by magic.

"Fairy Godmother!" The family beamed at her.

"Hi, Mom." Jane smiled softly as she saw her mother appear.

"Hello, everybody," Verna smiled all around. "It's always good to come back."

"And every visit is always good." Cinderella smiled back.

"Let's head inside," Verna smiled. "I'm sure the kids would like to get settled in."

"Come in," Cinderella told the teenagers. "There's a special dinner that's almost done for all of you."

"Of course, it should be fit for a king, right, Dad?" Chad grinned a bit.

"...Sure, son." Charles replied patiently.

They soon began to make their way inside the castle.

* * *

The royal guards stood in place as they watched the family come inside down the long hallway. Some of them stared at Carlos though since he was a VK, though he did his best to keep calm and secure as he walked after Jane.

"Nice digs." Dude smiled.

"Oh, um, thank you." Cinderella said to the dog.

"Hey, Carlos, you think we could visit here all the time?" Dude asked.

"Uh, well, it depends on if we're invited, Dude," Carlos smiled bashfully at his dog. "It's okay if he's here, right, Your Majesty?" he then asked Cinderella.

"Of course he can be here," Cinderella smiled back. "I have a dog like him named Bruno. And please, you can call me Cinderella if you want."

_'So far, so good.'_ Jane thought to herself.

They soon came to get settled into their rooms. Jane and Charity released Swirlix and Absol at this time as they got adjusted back home.

"It's good to be home." Charity smiled at her life-long best friend.

"Sure is," Jane smiled back. "I'm also glad that Carlos and Max got to be here too."

"Same here." Charity smiled back.

"I sense a great time coming our way." Jane beamed.

Charity smiled as they hung out a bit before dinner as Cinderella and Charles saw to it while Absol came to his own royal bed that was by Charity's bed as Swirlix floated all around, more happy and open than back at the school.

"Ah, this is nice." Absol smiled.

"I love it here," Swirlix smiled back. "I dunno if you noticed, but back in Auradon, I felt a little shy."

"Wooow... You learn something new every day." Absol smirked playfully.

"Hmph..." Swirlix pouted a bit from that. "But it's good to be home."

"Yes, it is." Absol smiled.

* * *

Eventually, dinner was prepared for everybody.

"What's for dessert?" Carlos asked Prudence.

"I would prefer prunes, but Her Majesty insisted on chocolate pudding." Prudence replied.

"Mm... Chocolate pudding." Carlos smiled.

"Yes, it's quite a popular dessert." Prudence replied.

"So, is there anything special planned?" Charity asked her family.

"We were thinking maybe a welcome home party tomorrow in the village for you, Chad, Jane, and it could be a welcome to the family party for Carlos." Cinderella smiled.

"A welcome home party sounds magical." Charity smiled back.

"I was hoping you would think so," Cinderella smiled. "Fairy Godmother helped out too of course."

"But she has to run the school, right?" Dude asked.

"What do you think she does after you kids go to sleep?" Cinderella giggled.

"Hmm... I guess she finds her own time to sleep." Dude replied.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by smoothly.

"You settling in alright, Max?" Charity asked her boyfriend.

"I sure am," Max smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm glad to be here with you. I bet tomorrow will be a great day for everybody."

"Same here." Charity smiled back.

"Good night, Charity." Max smiled as he gave her a good night kiss.

"Night, Max," Chairty blushed from the kiss. "Sleep well."

"You too." Max smiled.

The two then split up for the night as Charity came to go to her bed as she got settled with Absol. "Good night, Absol," she then told her Pokemon. "Tomorrow will be a pretty fun start to a fun visit to home."

Absol was already asleep as Charity began to fall asleep herself. Everyone was seen getting ready for bed, but what they didn't know was that there would be an adventure for the teenagers. Charity fell right asleep, though someone seemed to appear to her in her dream who she had not seen before, almost like she had some sort of magical vision.

_"Impossible, for a pumpkin to become a golden carriage~,"_ The woman began to sing to her. _"Impossible, for a plain, country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage~ A slipper, made of glass, is just a shoe, and dreamers, never make a dream come true," she then said simply. "Imposs-I-Ble~"_ she then sang one last time before she disappeared in a beam of glittering light.

"...What was that?" Charity asked herself. "_Who_ was that? She seemed magical... Like Jane's mother."

The next day, she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning soon came as the sun shined outside the bedroom window as a rooster crow was heard. Bruno soon rushed into Charity's room to lick her face to wake her up from bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Charity giggled.

Bruno smiled at her. Charity smiled back as she pet the dog as she made her way out of bed to start the day as Absol was still fast asleep. Bruno was about to wake up Absol next. Absol looked over a bit.

"Wake up!" Bruno barked and panted.

"Oh... I forgot you were a morning person..." Absol muttered.

"Come on, it's time to wake up." Bruno barked with a smile.

"Okay, okay." Absol muttered.

Charity and Absol soon came out of the room to go wash up and get ready for the morning. Of course, Chad was already awake and hogged the bathroom.

"Come on, Chad!" Charity called out as she knocked on the door. "Other people live in this castle too, ya know!"

"I'm getting my hair perfect!~" Chad called back in a singsong voice.

Absol looked ready to use Razor Wind to hurry Chad.

"Absol, we should be patient," Charity sighed. "Even if Chad's a bit of a drama king sometimes."

"I can _hear_ you!" Chad called out from that.

Charity just rolled her eyes from her brother.

"He sure likes taking his time." Absol said.

"Yep..." Charity grumbled.

Eventually, Chad left the bathroom as Charity rushed inside right after him.

"You're welcome!" Chad rolled his eyes a bit. "Honestly, some people can be so rude."

Absol rolled his eyes after hearing that. Everybody else woke up in their own way as Prudence made sure everybody else woke up.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. deVil," Prudence greeted the guest who still seemed to be fast asleep, though he didn't get out of bed, so she came to get him out, only to get licked by a tongue. "Mr. deVil?!"

Dude laughed as he was shown to be under the covers. "Bruno was right, that would be funny!" he then said.

"Where is Mr. deVil?!" Prudence glared as she wiped the dog slobber off her face.

"I think he went to the bathroom, then came to the kitchen?" Dude shrugged. "He got up pretty early."

Prudence simply sighed as this reminded her of Cinderella's first day in the castle. Eventually, the family all met together for breakfast.

"So, we'll have the party later this afternoon," Cinderella smiled. "Just for you kids to welcome you back home."

"Sounds excellent, Mother," Chad smirked. "I'm sure a lot of the girls missed me while I was off to study abroad."

"I'm sure they have." Charles said.

"We just want you children to have the best visit," Verna smiled. "I do hope that everybody else has a fun visit with their families."

"Yeah, me too," Carlos smiled back. "I'm thrilled to be here."

"Same with me." Dude added.

"We're very happy to have you too," Cinderella smiled. "I hope you enjoy the party."

"Oh, we will." Dude smiled back.

Jaq and Gus soon came out which startled Chad at first, though he kept cool.

"Hi, guys!" Charity beamed at the mice. "It's so good to see you."

"We miss you, Char-Char." Gus smiled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jaq smiled back.

Charity smiled as she picked up the mice in her hands and held them up to her face so that they could hug her. Jane beamed as she looked excited for all of them as this would be a great visit to Cinderella and Charles. However, something very different and magical would happen and none of them realized it right now.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Charity smiled.

"Let's finish up some breakfast and meet up in the village for your party." Cinderella smiled back.

"Yeah!" Charity beamed as they finished up their breakfast.

Beatrice and Daphne smiled at the family as it seemed to be a perfect visit so far. Once breakfast was done, it was time.

"Shall we escort you to the village, Your Majesties?" The Grand Duke asked Cinderella and Charles.

"Yes, Duke, that'll be great." Charles approved with a smile.

The Grand Duke smiled and was about to do that. Beatrice and Daphne took the dishes with the kitchen maids.

"I had such a magical dream last night... I'm not sure I know what it meant, but I have high hopes for today." Charity smiled at Absol as they got ready for their day out together with the family.

"Why?" Absol asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw this magical woman who sang to me about the impossible..." Charity replied. "I've never seen her before, but she had a very beautiful voice and looked very beautiful and magical."

"Can you sing it?" Absol asked.

"I guess I could," Charity shrugged as she brushed her hair by her vanity table. "It was pretty short."

"I'd still like to hear it." Absol requested.

Charity nodded as she brushed her ebony hair before she turned to the Pokemon to share the song with him. "Impossible, for a pumpkin to become a golden carriage~," The woman began to sing to her. "Impossible, for a plain, country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage~ A slipper, made of glass, is just a shoe, and dreamers, never make a dream come true, Imposs-I-Ble~"

And as she sang the song, something magical happened outside. Absol glanced over before looking back at Charity.

"Guess I better get dressed," Charity said. "You go out, I'll wait for you."

"All right." Absol said as he came out of her room as she shut the door behind him before going towards the window to see what had happened as Charity didn't seem to see that as she got ready to start a brand new day at home.

* * *

Absol soon saw something coming out of magic.

"Hey, buddy," Dude said, coming beside Absol. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Gah!" Absol yelped before glancing at the dog. "Something magical is happening in the kingdom."

"Good magical or bad magical?" Dude asked.

"I'm not sure." Absol replied.

"Should we find out?" Dude asked.

"All right, stay close to me." Absol told the dog.

And at that, the two rushed down the corridors of the castle together as the adults were hard at work as Carlos, Charity, Jane, and Chad got ready for the day while Cinderella and Charles waited for them in the throne room as Prudence and the Grand Duke went over special plans together in the throne room.

_'It must be something good.'_ Dude thought to himself.

"It seems to be a lovely day so far," The Grand Duke smiled. "I'm sure the children will enjoy the festivities."

"I hope so too," Cinderella agreed. "Especially for Chad who's been a bit... Um... A little full of himself lately from what Charles and I have heard from his and Charity's letters to home."

"Oh, my..." The Grand Duke said.

"We're not sure what's gotten into him over that." Cinderella then said.

"It just seems ever since we told him that he would inherit the throne, he's acted a bit spoiled rotten." Charles remarked.

"If he continues this behavior, I believe it would be wise to have Charity to inherit the throne." The Grand Duke said.

"I have to agree, Duke," Charles replied. "...I wasn't like this as a teenager, was I?"

"Oh, of course not, Your Highness," The Grand Duke smiled. "You were always such a polite young lad to anyone you met, royal or not."

Charles smiled back from that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dude and Absol ran around the courtyard outside to follow the magic while everyone else was setting up for the afternoon party to welcome Charity, Chad, and Jane back home.

"It must be something good." Dude said.

"I hope it is," Absol replied. "Fairy Godmother should be around here somewhere."

Verna smiled as she brought out a checklist as she saw that the servants made everything perfect for the welcome home party.

"There she is!" Absol remarked.

"Great." Dude smiled.

Verna smiled as she walked off before she saw the dog and Pokemon right in front of her. "Oh, Dude. Absol." she then greeted.

"Fairy Godmother, we have to tell you something." Absol said.

"Yeah, it's really important!" Dude added. "At least... I think it might be... Absol's making a big deal over it, but I'm not sure what it could be myself."

"What is it?" Verna asked.

"Well, we're not sure what it is or where it came from, but something magical just came out here after Charity sang a song to me from a dream she had about the impossible." Absol explained the best that he could.

"It sounds like a fellow fairy godmother from another Cinderella story has called out to her." Verna smiled.

Dude and Absol looked surprised and confused.

"_Another_ Fairy Godmother?" Dude asked.

"_Another_ Cinderella?" Absol added.

"It's a long story, but yes, there are different fairy tale realities out there," Verna replied. "Such as the mother of Ashlynn Ella is a much different Cinderella than the one I've looked after."

"Ohh." Absol smiled.

"It looks like Charity's destiny other than being a princess is coming very soon by the sounds of it to me, boys." Verna told them.

"Ooh." Dude smiled.

"We'll have to see for more later," Verna smiled back. "I have a very good feeling about this, like when I gave Charity that very special birthday present."

"The wand. Right." Absol memorized.

"Yes," Verna nodded as that was correct. "Charity has a very special future ahead of her, more than her family realizes."

"Ooh." Dude smiled.

* * *

Eventually, the afternoon came as everybody came together from the village, even if Prudence didn't like villagers in a royal party most of the time. Chad grinned as he bragged about himself to the village girls as Charity, Max, Jane, and Carlos sat together at one table, though Charity seemed to be daydreaming. Max seemed to notice this as he heard her humming to herself.

"Your friend seems to be daydreaming." Carlos said to his girlfriend.

"Charity was always a dreamer," Jane giggled from that. "Like Cinderella once was."

Charity soon snapped out of her daydream.

"You okay, Charity?" Max asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Charity replied. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Max asked.

"I guess of what could be possible or impossible." Charity replied.

"Like your brother's behavior?" Carlos smirked playfully.

The others looked at him from that.

"Hah... Heh... I'm sorry..." Carlos said weakly from their gazes.

"Just a dream I had last night..." Charity replied. "I'm not sure what it means."

"Maybe it'll lead to an adventure." Max smiled.

"That would be interesting," Charity smiled back before sighing at her brother's behavior. "It would also maybe make one brother a little tolerable, even though he was scared to death of Audrey and her Pokemon during that big battle back in Auradon."

"I'd say so," Carlos scoffed. "Maybe he'd back off from my 3D printer too."

"Maybe." Jane said.

A royal fanfare was played as the guests came to the party. Charity, Jane, Carlos, Max, and Chad soon stood up together and waved as the people came to see them.

_'This is going to be a great day.'_ Chad thought to himself with a smirk.

The girls of the village flooded over Chad as they swooned and cooed.

"Oh, easy, easy, girls," Chad smirked. "There's plenty of Chad to go around."

"I wish you would change," Charity glared at her brother. "You're acting worse than Grandmother Tremaine."

"Sorry, can't help if I'm awesome." Chad smirked.

Charity grumbled from her brother's behavior. The party seemed to go alright, though Charity was still fed up with her brother's behavior.

"Are you having fun, dear?" Verna asked Charity with a warm smile.

Charity sighed. "Yeah, I just don't like how Chad's acting," she then told her mother's fairy godmother. "He hasn't been the same ever since Daddy told him he would be the one to be king when he gets old enough, so he thinks being a king is bossing people around and putting himself before others... He's acting like a villain."

"I'm afraid you're right, dear." Verna frowned.

Charity sighed. "I want him to be like how he used to be, but it seems to be impossible..." she then said. "Just impossible."

Absol nuzzled against Charity as he wished he could help her out too while Gus, Jaq, and Mary looked worried for Charity, just like they had for Cinderella, years ago.

"Anyone can make the impossible possible." Verna told Charity.

"Could I?" Charity asked.

"Of course you could," Verna smiled. "In your own way. After all, you are your mother's daughter..." she then said. "You also have a very special destiny ahead of you."

The magic from earlier began to show up again.

"It'll come to you soon." Verna told Charity.

Charity soon looked over.

"Charity! That's the magic I saw earlier with Dude!" Absol alerted his trainer.

"Something's coming out of it." Charity said.

"Should we check it out?" Absol asked.

"All right, but stay close to me." Charity told the Pokemon.

The two soon came towards the magic that seemed to come from nowhere as Carlos and Jane greeted other people before Dude saw the magic and ran toward it.

"Dude, come back!" Carlos called out as he ran after his dog.

* * *

Soon, out came a horse-drawn carriage with a stranger man driving it.

"Whoa! Who's this?" Dude wondered. "Anthony Tremaine? Dizzy? I've heard about Anastasia and Drizella, but I doubt Drizella is invited."

Dude and Absol soon ran into each other.

"Oh, hey, Charity," Carlos said. "Who's this carriage for?"

"I don't know." Charity shrugged.

"For you and your friends." The horseman told her.

"Wah!" Charity yelped at first. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," The horse replied to the princess. "Your adventure awaits, Princess Charity Charming."

"A talking horse? Nice," Dude said. "So then, who's driving?"

"Please, allow me," Max said as he came by. "Allow me to help out."

"Oh, Max, you're always so sweet." Charity beamed to her boyfriend.

"I don't know where we're going though." Max then said.

"All will be clear soon," The horse replied. "Just climb in and take my reigns."

"You got it." Max said.

* * *

The group soon began to climb into the horse-drawn carriage.

"Where are you going?" Chad's voice complained.

"Oh, man..." Charity groaned as she heard her brother's voice.

"Wherever you're going, you _have_ to let _me_ come too," Chad glared. "_I_ am your future king!"

"You are not coming." The horse glared at Chad.

"Oh, yeah?" Chad glared back. "No talking horse is going to tell me what I can and can't do."

Suddenly, the horse kicked Chad away with his back hind legs right into a puddle of mud in the middle of the ground.

"I trust you folks though." The horse smiled at Charity, Carlos, Jane, and Max.

Max soon got to the seat where the reigns were. Charity climbed up as she kept Absol in her lap. Jane picked up Dude as Carlos helped her inside the carriage as well.

"This isn't over!" Chad glared. "Do you hear me, horse?!"

"Oh, such a good horse like Major." Charity smiled.

"Uh... Giddy-up?" Max shrugged as he took a hold of the horse's reigns.

The horse soon neighed before galloping off, causing the carriage to drive off behind him.

"Phew..." Max smiled before he adjusted his glasses. "That wasn't so hard."

"Well, I guess we're going for a ride." Carlos said.

"I call shotgun!" Dude said as he tried to sit in between Absol, Charity, and Max as they sat up front together with Carlos and Jane in the back.

They soon saw a trail of magic taking them up.

"Where are we going?" Charity asked the horse.

"To the trail of adventure!" The horse proclaimed.

A bright light shined as they were soon taken by the magic as they were sent to what seemed like a brand new adventure, but the question was just where and why? After another flash of light, the horse-drawn carriage was seen entering a new area.


	3. Chapter 3

We are soon shown a marketplace that was far from the village in the kingdom that Cinderella lived in. There were different people going about their own business, though an older woman was with two daughters at one shop while another girl was shown, but she was carrying a stack of boxes as she seemed to have a dreamy look on her face. The horse-drawn carriage soon stopped in the middle of the marketplace.

"Is this the place?" Charity asked the horse.

"Yes, this is where you get off." The horse nodded.

Charity, Absol, Max, Jane, Carlos, and Dude soon got out of the carriage. The group looked around curiously as they wandered on their own a bit.

"Where should we go?" Jane asked as Swirlix peeked out from her dress pocket.

"I'm not sure, Jane," Charity replied. "I guess we have to help out here with something."

"Your answer will come by a name you're familiar with." The horse told her before he took off.

"Oh! Wait!" Carlos cried out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go so that you may start your new adventure." The horse replied.

And just like magic, both of the horse and the carriage were gone. The group coughed a bit from the magic dust.

"Well, I guess we're on our own..." Carlos said to Max.

"Yep," Max replied. "Might as well get moving... Somewhere..." He soon saw there were two notes for the group of who would be where.

Carlos took a look with him. The girls took their note as they walked one way as the boys walked the other way, not seeming to realize that they were getting separated.

"A girl with a familiar name..." Charity paused thoughtfully as she walked with Jane. "That feels like a riddle."

"Maybe we'll know when we hear her name." Jane said.

"Maybe." Charity replied as they walked along the marketplace for quite a while.

* * *

"What do you think, Mother?" A girl asked the woman in the marketplace as she wore a hat with feathers on it.

"That's not the sort of thing you see every day." The mother replied wearily.

"I saw it first!" Another girl argued with the first girl as she put the hat on herself with a grin. "How do you think it looks on me, Mother?"

"That hat certainly doesn't look good on either of those two." Absol muttered to Charity as they saw the two girls trying to get their mother to choose who looked better with the hat.

Charity looked a bit disgusted as one of the girls gagged at her sister for trying on the hat.

"Awful!" The first girl glared.

"I didn't ask you!" The second girl glared back.

"How can a mother choose between such two extraordinary daughters?" The mother forced a smile to her daughters before she turned away, a bit repulsed..

"Well, we can already tell neither of those girls is the one we're looking for." Jane whispered to Charity.

"Let's move on then." Charity whispered back.

"Cinderella? Cinderella!" One girl called to the girl who carried the boxes.

That name made Charity and Jane stop in their tracks as they were surprised at one of the names.

"Yes?" The girl asked once her name was called.

"What do you think?" The second girl smirked with the hat. "Does it look better on me?"

"Or me?" The first girl added as she took the hat for herself.

"Well, I don't know much about hats, but I don't think it flatters either one of you." The girl smiled sheepishly.

"She's got that right." Absol whispered to Charity.

The two girls looked insulted while Charity felt too surprised to see that there was someone else named Cinderella other than her mother.

"What did you-" The first girl growled at the one who responded.

"Ask her for she doesn't know anything about hats," The second girl told her sister before she took the hat away. "She said so herself."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but did you say your name was Cinderella?" Charity asked the one girl.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am." The girl replied.

"My mother has that same name." Charity smiled.

"Interesting..." Cinderella said. "My name was Ella, but my step-mother and step-sisters made me sleep among the cinders, so they started calling me 'Cinderella'."

"It kinda catches on." Jane smiled.

"Well, I'm glad at least _somebody_ likes my name." Cinderella replied softly.

"**MOTHER!**" The sisters cried out.

"Nothing ever changes between Calliope and Minerva." Cinderella sighed at her step-sisters.

"My mother had the same problem with her step-sisters," Charity said. "Luckily she became friends with one of her step-sisters: Anastasia."

"Well, that sounds nice for her." Cinderella replied.

"What were you looking at by the way?" Jane asked. "You seemed... Distant."

"Oh, I guess I was just daydreaming again..." Cinderella said softly as she glanced over at a nearby puppet show.

The girls, Absol, and Swirlix soon looked over to the nearby puppet show.

"Be in my arms again," The male puppet said to the female. "Be my bride. My love for all eternity."

Cinderella smiled dreamily at the puppet show as she wished that for herself. Charity could already tell Cinderella was going to sing.

"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head, The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said~," Cinderella began to sing to herself as she looked all around the village with Charity, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix. "The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see, And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, Is waiting somewhere for me~"

Cinderella's step-mother and Calliope and Minerva were soon seen coming out of the shop.

"Cinderella!" The step-mother called sharply.

Cinderella soon came over to her family to leave with them as Minerva and Calliope soon both had feathered hats.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Minerva huffed.

"Who are _you_ calling lazy?" Calliope glared.

"Not _you_, stupid!" Minerva glared back. "Cinderella!"

"Oh," Calliope smiled before glaring back. "Who are you calling stupid?"

Cinderella began to follow after her family.

"We should go with them." Charity told Jane.

"What?!" Jane gasped. "Why?!"

"I feel like it might be important." Charity replied.

"Alright, if you say so." Jane said.

The two girls began to follow after Cinderella's family, wherever they planned on going.

* * *

"Girls?" Carlos called.

"Where'd they go?" Max frowned.

"Not sure." Dude said.

The boys wandered on their own for a while as a young man was soon heard singing to himself, not too far away from where they were.

"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head~," The young man sang to himself. "The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said, The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see, And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, Is waiting somewhere for me~"

"Why's he singing by himself?" Dude whispered to Carlos.

"Must be a musical adventure." Carlos whispered back.

"Oh, boy!" Dude replied. "I love a good musical adventure."

"Shh!" Carlos and Max shushed him.

"Sorry." Dude whispered sheepishly.

The song soon continued as the girls were seen following Cinderella. It seemed almost as though the young man and Cinderella were singing to each other as they both happened to be in the village, nearly in the same spot as the boys followed after the mysterious young man.

"Dearest love in all the world~" The two young people sang as they passed through the village.

"Ooh." Swirlix smiled.

"It's romantic," Jane smiled at her Pokemon. "She's singing about the boy of her dreams."

"I know I did." Charity smiled bashfully as she thought about the first time she had ever met Max.

"It's romantic, he's singing about the girl of his dreams." Dude smiled at his owner.

"It is pretty special." Carlos smiled back at his dog.

"It's like we're in a fairy tale." Max added.

Cinderella gasped as she jumped back, dropping the boxes as a horse carriage just passed right in front of her as she wandered.

"Oh, my!" Charity yelped.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked as he helped Cinderella.

"Fine... I... I think." Cinderella replied as she tried to get her boxes together.

"Isn't it just like those royals; always in a rush, not caring who's in their way?" The young man said as he and the others helped with the boxes.

"Well, I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." Cinderella replied.

"I doubt it." The young man smiled bashfully before he looked back at her.

The two looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to stand still all around them.

"Thanks," Cinderella told the young man before she had to hurry up to go. "Thanks for your help."

"What's your name?" The young man asked her.

Cinderella seemed to mumble her name.

"I beg your pardon?" The young man asked.

"Cinderella..." Cinderella then said as she looked back at him. "I like to sit by the fire with the cinders flying and my face gets smudged.

"Oh... _Cinder_-Ella..." The young man smiled at the name. "I like it."

"It kinda grows on you, excuse me." Cinderella said as she began to walk away with her boxes.

"Tell me, Cinderella, what would a man have to do to find himself in your graces?" The young man asked as he began to follow after the young woman.

"Who wants to know?" Cinderella asked.

Absol growled a bit protectively as this young man started to annoy him.

"Let's just say a charming stranger," The young man soon told Cinderella before he saw Absol. "Oh, that's an interesting dog."

"Um, thanks, he's a very, uh, rare breed." Charity smiled nervously.

Absol looked curious of what Charity was talking about, but she shushed him until further notice.

"This charming stranger seems pretty sure of himself," Cinderella said to the young man as she walked off. "But he'd have to get to know me a lot better than just some girl on the street."

"Oh, but he'd like to, very much." The young man replied, walking with her, but stumbled into a flower stand as he walked backwards to catch up with Cinderella.

"Should have watched where he was going." Max whispered to Carlos.

"Man, and I thought I was clumsy," Carlos chuckled as he leaned against a cart which wheeled away from that as he fell in the middle of the ground. "I'm okay..." he then muffled.

Max rolled his eyes slightly before helping Carlos back up to his feet. Cinderella soon walked away as she had to get going. The young man began to go after Cinderella to continue to talk to her.

"I'm not sure I want to meet this stranger," Cinderella said to the young man. "I doubt if he has any idea on how a girl should be treated.

"Like you're a princess, I suppose?" The young man suggested.

"No," Cinderella replied. "Like a person with kindness and respect."

Charity and Jane nodded in agreement.

"You're not like most girls, are you?" The young man asked Cinderella.

"What do you mean?" Cinderella asked softly.

"Nothing... I... I didn't mean to offend you." The young man replied softly.

"It's alright," Cinderella told him. "It's just that I've led a pretty sheltered life."

Charity and the others could tell that Cinderella and the young man were slowly starting to get along.

"So have I." The young man smiled bashfully at Cinderella.

"Really?" Cinderella's eyes widened.

"Every day, the same old routine." The young man nodded.

"Do you just wanna run away?" Cinderella started.

"And never come back." The young man then said.

The two smiled at each other as they got along very well so far.

"I thought I never told you to talk to strangers!" Cinderella's step-mother called sharply.

"I'm so sorry, Step-Mother." Cinderella said as she made her way over to her step-mother and step-sisters while carrying her boxes.

"I hope I see you again," The young man said to Cinderella hopefully. "...Cinderella."

The family seemed to stare back in silence at the young man before he exited the scene.

"Hurry up with those packages!" Cinderella's step-mother glared at her step-daughter. "What _are_ you doing?!"

"What do we do now?" Jane whispered to Charity.

Charity soon thought of what to do next and had an idea from how Lady Tremaine would treat her mother, Atticus, and Cherry before her mother became a princess. Cinderella's step-mother continued to walk off. Charity soon appeared right in front of her with Jane.

"Ah!" Cinderella's step-mother gasped.

"Please, ma'am, may we ask for shelter?" Charity asked as she acted a bit.

"Get away from me!" Cinderella's step-mother glared. "I have no time for street urchins!"

"We only ask for shelter," Charity begged. "We don't have anywhere else to go and we would do anything to stay with you at your home."

"Yes, anything." Jane added.

"Anything?" Cinderella's step-mother asked.

Charity and Jane nodded innocently as they acted like homeless orphans.

"Hmm... Very well..." Cinderella's step-mother soon said. "You can stay with me and my family... But! ...You will help Cinderella with all of her chores which includes serving me and my daughters: Minerva and Calliope."

"Yes, ma'am." Charity and Jane smiled.

"Come along then," Cinderella's step-mother decided. "You two may call me Madame Bernadette and don't you forget it."

"We won't." The girls promised as they followed after her and her family.

Cinderella didn't seem to follow after her family at first as she still thought about the young man she just met and she began to sing the song she was singing before. "The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see~," she sang before the young man seemed to sing at the same time as she did. "And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, Is waiting somewhere for me~"

"**CINDERELLA!**" Madame Bernadette called sharply.

Cinderella soon followed after her step-mother as the young man led Max and Carlos into a carriage. Dude began to follow after them so he wouldn't be left behind. A castle was soon shown into view as the boys rode off together.

* * *

"So, who are you exactly?" Carlos asked the young man.

"Surprised you don't know me or recognize me, but I'm thankful for that," The young man replied. "I am Prince Christopher."

"We're kinda new around here." Max said.

"I see," Christopher said to them. "Well, I trust you guys enough to come with me."

Dude looked up curiously.

"Even Dude?" Carlos asked.

"Erm... Yes... Even Dude..." Christopher said before he pet the dog. "Nice to meet you, Dude."

Dude was about to say something.

"I'm sure it's nice for him to meet you too." Carlos smiled sheepishly as he closed Dude's muzzle before the dog could say anything.

Dude groaned as he couldn't talk while his master kept his muzzle closed.

* * *

They soon came to the castle. Christopher walked inside only for Carlos and Max to get the guards as they held out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Carlos yelped as he jumped back. "Take it easy."

"We're here with Christopher." Max added.

Dude nodded in agreement. The guards glared.

"Fellas, they're with me." Christopher said to the guards.

The guards looked at him before looking sheepish as they allowed Carlos, Max, and Dude to come inside as they smirked victoriously.

"Much better." Dude whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why... Why the disguise again, Your Highness, after I beg you?" A servant cried to the prince as he came inside.

"I had a wonderful time, Lionel," Christopher told him happily. "Nobody treated me like a prince. What a relief to be among real people."

"What is he, invisible?" Max asked Christopher, referring to Lionel.

"Agh! Street vermin!" Lionel cried out. "Get out of the castle this instant!"

"It's okay, Lionel," Christopher smiled. "They're my new friends."

Dude nodded before seeing Lionel having a stress attack.

"Now listen to me," Lionel told Christopher as he dressed him up a little. "Real people are not all they're cracked up to be. Look at me," he then said. "I am a real person. Does that tell you anything?"

Christopher gave a small shrug.

"Believe me, they are all out there wishing they could be you." Lionel then told the young prince.

"Why? He seems just like a normal person with responsibilities." Max asked.

"You seem to understand more about princes than I expected you would, my new friend." Christopher said to him.

"Yeah, I-... Uh... Let's just say, I understand royalty better than anyone think that I would." Max smiled bashfully.

"I see... Only Lionel has no idea what it's like..." Christopher replied as they walked further inside his home.

"Help me out," Lionel said before starting to list out everything about Christopher to the prince himself. "You are rich, you live in a gorgeous palace, you have beautiful women throwing themselves at your feet. Is there something I am not getting?"

"I have no life of my own; everything's decided for me," Christopher replied as he was being groomed by Lionel. "Where I go, what I do, and who I see."

"I wonder if Ben feels that way sometimes?" Carlos whispered to Dude.

"Your Highness, this disappearing thing has got to stop!" Lionel told Christopher. "It is too dangerous."

"I was perfectly safe, Lionel." Christopher said.

Carlos, Dude, and Max soon followed after Christopher and Lionel.

"I am not worried about you, I am worried about me," Lionel told the young prince as he opened the door. "I cannot keep lying to your mother! They have laws against that!"

"Come with me." Christopher told Carlos, Max, and Dude as he walked through the door with them following behind as he trusted them.

"If he wants to kill me, why does he not trample me with his carriage and get it over with?" Lionel groaned to himself.

Dude couldn't help but feel sorry for Lionel.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" Christopher asked as he came into the next room with his new friends.

The queen looked up before she stood up beside him. "Christopher, my darling, you're here," she said as she gave him a hug. "Your father and I were just talking about you."

"Your mother was talking, I was listening." The man in the room clarified.

"We can tell." Max whispered to Carlos and Dude.

"Who is this with you?" The queen asked.

"These are my new friends," Christopher told his mother. "Um... I'm sorry, what exactly were your names again?" he then asked.

"I'm Carlos deVil and this is my dog, Dude." Carlos spoke up.

"And my name is Max Maple." Max added.

"Oh... Very well..." The queen said with a curtsy. "Welcome to our home, I am Queen Constantina."

"It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Carlos said.

"They're my new friends." Christopher told his parents as they came to see the boys and dog.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Queen Constantina replied.

"I am King Maximillian." The king then said.

"I wish my name was short for that instead of Maxwell." Max smiled sheepishly before he soon noticed a rolled-up scroll.

"Alright, what's going on?" Christopher soon asked his parents as they seemed to be hiding something.

"Just planning a little get together, nothing fancy," Queen Constantina replied. "Just family..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And a few close friends..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And all of the eligible young women in the kingdom." Queen Constantina then added as Max unrolled the scroll out of curiosity.

Christopher could already tell this little get together was just another ball.

"So... Uh... How many people do you think will come?" Carlos asked the queen.

"We're only talking about four or 500 at the most." Queen Constantina replied.

"Mother, you can't keep doing this to me." Christopher groaned.

"What?" Queen Constantina asked before looking at her husband. "What's he saying?"

"He's saying he doesn't want to have another ball." King Maxamillian stated simply.

"No, he's not." Queen Constantina replied.

"I think he is." Dude remarked.

Carlos shushed Dude and coughed a bit so the king and queen didn't hear him talking. Christopher just looked at his mother as his father was right. And where soon Queen Constantina looked like she was about to become dramatic.

"Reminds me of _my_ mother." Carlos said to Max.

"Reminds _me_ of my _sister_ actually." Max chuckled.

"Here we go." Christopher sighed as he knew what his mother was going to do next.

Dude had a feeling of what the queen would do. Queen Constantina began to cry a bit as Carlos and Dude rolled their eyes as they knew the tears were just for show. It made Carlos think a lot about his mother and how much of a drama queen she could be sometimes.

"He does not want to go!" Queen Constantina cried. "Max, my smelling salts!"

King Maxamillian looked too preoccupied with a game of Chess by himself to attend to his wife.

"Max!" Queen Constantina whispered sharply.

"Uh... Chris... It's really, very simple," King Maxamillian said as he soon approached their son. "All your mother and I want is for you to be happy."

"Happiness has nothing to do with it!" Queen Constantina replied from her spot.

Max, Carlos, Dude, King Maxamillian, and Christopher looked over to her after hearing that.

"I mean, of course, we _want_ you to be happy, but you do have certain obligations." Queen Constantina grinned sheepishly.

"What your mother's trying to say is, we think it's time you chose a bride," King Maxamillian tried to clarify. "And produced an heir."

Christopher sighed a bit.

"Someday, son, soon this entire kingdom will be yours." Queen Constantina then said.

"Not that soon." King Maxamillian said to her.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you let choose a bride for myself," Christopher told his parents. "I guess I had this silly idea that I want to be in love when I get married. Like you were."

The king and queen shared a look with each other.

"You two are in love, right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course we are and that's all we want for our son." King Maxamillian replied.

"Yes, darling, but there's nothing to say that you can't fall in love at a ball..." Queen Constantina told her son before trailing on as if she had not heard a word Christopher had said.

Carlos, Max, and Dude all sighed from the queen's behavior.

"You haven't heard a word I said..." Christopher sighed as he walked off.

"Where's he going?!" Queen Constantina cried out once she saw her son leaving.

"Could it have been something we said?" King Maxamillian wondered.

Carlos, Max, and Dude simply sighed as they knew why Christopher left. They soon saw two Pokemon hiding in the room. Dude was about to speak up before he whined a bit.

"Oh, uh, what is it, boy?" Carlos asked, acting a bit since they didn't want Dude to speak aloud. "You smell something weird?"

"You should probably take him outside." Queen Constantina suggested.

Dude shook his head before pointing his head to where the two Pokemon were hiding.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll take care of him," Carlos told the queen before walking off a bit with Dude to whisper to him. "What is it, Dude?"

"Something's hiding over there." Dude whispered back as he pointed somewhere.

Carlos soon looked over and tilted his head. "...They look like dogs... From here at least..." he said before calling out. "Hello?"

* * *

The two Pokemon seemed to be signaled from that as they hopped out, showing that they looked like dogs, but almost like part rock to show that they were not normal dogs.

"Cool." Carlos smiled.

Max took out his PokéDex as he didn't recognize the Pokemon at first.

_**"Rockruff: the Puppy Pokémon,"**_ The PokeDex informed Max. **_"A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around."_**

"They sure are cute." Max smiled.

Dude came up to the Rockruffs and sniffed them a bit. One Rockruff stood protectively in front of the other with a growl.

"As long as they don't get hurt, I guess." Carlos said nervously.

"It's okay, we're friendly." Max told the protective Rockruff.

The Rockruffs looked to each other as they came out a bit.

"We won't hurt you," Carlos smiled. "It's okay."

The two Rockruffs walked, away from each other's sides as they came to see Max and Carlos up close separately. The protective Rockruff began to sniff Max.

"Hey, there." Max smiled.

"Aww... You remind me of myself when I was a little kid..." Carlos said as he tried to comfort the other Rockruff who looked a bit scared and nervous.

The scared and nervous Rockruff began to sniff Carlos.

Carlos chuckled from that. "Ya know, Max, I think we should look after these cute little guys." he then suggested as he comforted the Rockruff that sniffed him.

"I'm cute too, ya know." Dude remarked.

The scared and nervous Rockruff began to nuzzle Dude.

"Aww... It's like you two are brothers." Carlos smiled.

"Hmm... I guess it would be cool to have a brother." Dude shrugged to himself before he smiled a bit at the Rockruff.

The scared and nervous Rockruff smiled back at Dude. Max smiled as he bonded well with the more protective Rockruff.

"Lionel!" Queen Constantina soon called before opening the curtains to see the servant man. "Lionel..."

"Ahem... Yes, Your Majesty?" Lionel replied as he came by before looking nervous at the Rockruffs that were in the room.

The protective Rockruff glared slightly while the scared Rockruff also looked at Lionel.

* * *

"Proclamation from the prince." Queen Constantina then said as she came to sit with her king.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lionel said before getting out a scroll and a quill pen.

"His Royal Highness, Christopher Rupert Wyndemer Vladimir Carlito Santa Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman-" Queen Constantina began to say her son's full name.

"Whoof..." Dude groaned. "I bet Ben won't complain about Florian anymore once he hears that name."

"Herman?" Lionel asked.

"Herman," Queen Constantina nodded as she continued. "Gregory James... He'll thank us for it later... Is giving a ball!" she then proclaimed.

* * *

Soon enough, Lionel went out to give the proclamation. Royal fanfare played in the village marketplace as the man came out to announce the king and queen's news to all of the villagers.

"His Royal Highness, Christopher Rupert, son of Her Majesty Queen Constantina Charlotte Ermantrude Guinevere Maisie-" Lionel began to proclaim as he had everybody's attention.

"Maisie?!" Madame Bernadette asked from the crowd.

"Maisie," Lionel nodded to her as he continued from there. "Margaret Ann is giving a ball!"

"The prince is giving a ball, The prince is giving a ball~" The villagers sang.

Madame Bernadette rushed into the next shop to tell her daughters the good news. "The prince is giving a ball!" she told them happily. "They say he wants a bride, he might find one at the ball!"

"If only he'd propose to me~" Callope beamed.

"I _pray_ that he'll propose to _me_!" Minerva replied.

"Just leave the hair and clothes to me!" Madame Bernadette told her daughters.

"The prince is giving a ball!~" Madame Bernadette, Calliope, and Minerva sang as they left the shop before Minerva took a lollipop with her.

* * *

Lionel soon began to make arrangements.

"You think we oughta help them out?" Max asked Carlos.

"Probably do some sort of work, yeah," Carlos replied. "Though Christopher doesn't seem to like this whole ball thing."

"Maybe, but what if there was an agreement for Christopher to make it fair?" Max suggested to Carlos.

"Would they listen to us?" Carlos wondered.

"It's worth a shot," Max shrugged. "I mean, when Emi became the Pokemon Princess, she found a way to stand up for herself and talk with the royal staff about giving her a fair enough schedule so she's not so busy all the time with princess duties."

"So then, come on." Dude smiled.

The two boys and dog soon went off together. Max and Carlos called out to the Rockpuffs on their way.

"I don't think they will hurt us like hunters." The shy, scared Rockruff said to the strong and protective one.

"I think so too." The strong and protective Rockruff agreed.

The two then followed after the boys as they came to help out Christopher. Lionel took orders of everything throughout the village to make sure everything would be perfect for the upcoming ball. And at the end of the song, Charity, Jane, Absol, Swirlix, and Cinderella, as they were part of the crowd that had heard the proclamation, looked delighted from the news.

"The prince is giving a ball!" Cinderella gasped at herself.

* * *

Madame Bernadette soon led Minerva and Calliope back home after they heard the news. The family soon stopped suddenly at the door as Cinderella, Charity, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix followed them. Madame Bernadette sighed as she expected Cinderella, Charity, or Jane to open the door for her and her daughters.

"Seriously?" Jane sighed.

"Looks like it." Charity replied.

"Cinderella? The door!" Madame Bernadette called sharply.

"Oh... Right away!" Cinderella replied as she ran towards the door and opened it to let them inside.

Absol rolled his eyes at how Madame Bernadette had to let someone else open the door for her, Minerva, and Calliope. After Cinderella got the door, everybody else filed inside of the house.

"Cinderella, my wrap." Madame Bernadette then said.

"Cinderella, my head!" Calliope called sharply.

"Cinderella, my glove!" Minerva added.

Cinderella soon did as they said while Charity and Jane waited for whatever they might be told to do.

"Cinderella, have you dusted the rails?" Madame Bernadette asked.

"Not yet, Step-Mother, I've had a busy day." Cinderella said softly.

"Hmph... You've had a busy day?" Madame Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Cindy, Justine, whatever your names are, one of you dust the railings."

"Yes, ma'am." Charity said with a curtsy before going to dust the railings.

"Yes, I've had a busy day," Cinderella told her step-mother. "I've been in the village with you.

"Hmph! The impertinence!" Madame Bernadette huffed as she got settled into her home as she gave books to her biological daughters. "After your father died, everyone said I should've thrown you out in the streets; be a swan, Minerva, be a swan," she then advised before continued. "But I kept you here all these years and this is the thanks I get?! Shoulders back, Calliope, shoulders back," she then told her other daughter. "I've always been told I got too big a heart."

"You got too big a heart, Mother." Calliope and Minerva said as they kept the books on their heads from falling off as they started to sit down.

"We'll take our tea upstairs~" Madame Bernadette beamed. "Come, girls, it's time to get our beauty rest! We want to be our best for the ball tomorrow night."

Calliope and Minerva soon came to follow after their mother as they tried to balance the books on their heads.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" Madame Bernadette yawned loudly as they walked up the stairs.

"_I'm_ tired too, Mother." Calliope said.

"_You're_ tired?" Minerva glared.

"_Yes_, I'm tired!" Calliope glared back.

Charity let out a small sigh as she dusted to the best of her abilities as Madame Bernadette told her to.

"Step-Mother?" Cinderella called out.

"What is it now?" Madame Bernadette replied in aggravation.

"I was wondering about the ball," Cinderella smiled softly. "All eligible women in the kingdom are invited."

"And I suppose you think the prince is going to take one look at _you_ and fall madly in love?" Madame Bernadette smirked with a laugh at the very thought.

Charity did her best not to let Madame Bernadette's laugh get to her after saying that while cleaning the railings.

"I didn't... I didn't mean that..." Cinderella said softly.

"Take my advice, Cinderella," Madame Bernadette advised. "Know your place and be satisfied with what you've got; I promise you, you'll be much happier."

Absol glared at Madame Bernadette for that advice.

"If my father were alive..." Cinderella whispered to herself.

"Well, he's not, is he?" Madame Bernadette replied firmly.

"He's alive in my heart." Cinderella defended.

Absol began to nuzzle Cinderella. Cinderella smiled as she petted Absol, appreciating his comfort.

"Don't cling to the past, Cinderella," Madame Bernadette sighed before she left with a smirk. "It's not very attractive."

Absol growled after hearing that as Madame Bernadette was just jealous of her step-daughter's beauty.

"Cinderella! Hot water!" Minerva soon yelled out.

"Cinderella! Warm milk!" Calliope added.

"CINDERELLA!" The two step-sisters snapped.

"We'll help you." Jane promised.

"Every step of the way." Charity added.

"Oh, I feel lucky to have you two here with me." Cinderella said to the girls.

* * *

They soon began to make their way into the kitchen as Cinderella repeated to herself of what her step-sisters told her to do.

"Cinderella, hot water... Cinderella, warm milk..." Cinderella mocked as they came in the kitchen together.

"Cinderella, Cinderella, all day long it's Cinderella." Charity and Jane replied.

Absol and Swirlix could tell a song was about to happen.

"I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse, When I hear a command I obey~," Cinderella began to sing as she carried out her chores before she sat by the fireplace. "But I know of a spot in my house, Where no one can stand in my way~"

Charity, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix smiled as they listened to Cinderella singing.

"In my own little corner, in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be~," Cinderella sang to her new friends. "On the wing of my fantasy, I can fly anywhere and the world will open its arms to me~"

"In my own little corner, In my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be~," Cinderella continued to sing a bit happily. "On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere, And the world will open its arms to me~"

"I dream about flying too." Charity smiled to herself as she daydreamed about herself with wings almost like Thumbelina with Prince Cornelius.

"I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid, I'm the greatest primadonna in the land~" Cinderella sang.

Charity and Jane began to dance with Cinderella as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made, By her own flock of silkworms in Japan!~" Cinderella sang as she danced around with the girls. "I'm a girl men go mad for, love's a game I can play, With a cool and confident kind of air~"

A broom then fell over as she danced about with her new friends. Swirlix soon picked up the broom with help from Absol.

"Just as long as I stay in my little corner, all alone in my own little chair~" Cinderella sang as she sat down on the chair close by the fireplace.

The family soon began to call out for Cinderella and her new friends.

"I can be whatever I want to be, I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru~," Cinderella sang as she grabbed random items such as cups, plates, and the broom while she daydreamed about being more than a lowly servant in her own home. "I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea, I'm a huntress on an African safari, (It's a dangerous kind type sport and yet it's fun), In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry, And I find I forgot to bring my gun!~"

The girls then ducked behind the staircase with Cinderella after they placed down the cups while pretending with her like small children.

"I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when I meet a lioness in her lair~," Cinderella sang before she and the girls rushed back into the kitchen before closing the doors behind them. "And I'm glad to be back in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair~"

"**CINDERELLA!**" The family called out again which made Cinderella spring into action.

"What can we do to help?" Charity and Jane asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Cinderella told them.

"Lead the way." Charity smiled.

Cinderella smiled back, very thankful to have some help as she led the girls around. Absol and Swirlix then came to help out the best that they could as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Lionel sang to himself as he began to get ready with the others for the upcoming ball as Max and Carlos bonded with the Rockruffs who seemed to be brothers.

Christopher was soon seen coming in to confront his mother. "Mother!"

"Oh!" Queen Constantina gasped as she walked off quickly.

"Listen to me," Christopher told her as he followed her. "You've got to call this ball off immediately."

"He'll thank us for this later," Dude whispered to Max, Carlos, and the two Rockruffs, mimicking Queen Constantina's last words after making the proclamation quietly. "I guess she was wrong."

"It's not possible," Queen Constantina told her son. "It's difficult to cancel once you get the ball rolling!" she then laughed like that was a joke as she passed by the ladder that Lionel was on.

Lionel yelped as he grabbed the ladder and almost fell off.

"Besides, what would we tell everyone?" Queen Constantina then asked.

"Tell everybody you went behind my back and you're very ashamed of yourselves." Christopher replied firmly.

"Highly doubt they'll agree to that." Carlos whispered to Max, Dude, and the two Rockruffs.

"They seem like those kinda parents." Max rolled his eyes.

The Rockruffs looked curious about what he meant from that.

"The kinds that think they know what's best for you, but just do whatever makes them happy," Max explained. "My parents can be like that sometimes."

"I've never been ashamed of anything in my life; I'm certainly not going to start now." King Maximillian said.

"Ashamed?" Queen Constantina gasped.

Lionel cried out as the king nearly made him fall from where he dangled. Carlos and Max kept the ladder steady for Lionel and helped him back up so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"We probably should not interfere." Lionel Carlos and Max said to the royal family.

This made everybody look at them.

"But let's say the prince goes to the ball tonight." Lionel then said.

"Traitor!" Christopher glared.

"I like the way that sounds." Queen Constantina approved.

"Well, if he should find a bride, that's great." Carlos said.

"But if he does not...?" Max said while giving Christopher a hint of where he, Carlos, and Lionel were going with this.

Christopher looked curious to hear what the next words would be before he got an idea. "I know... You're brilliant." he then said.

Max, Carlos, and Lionel smiled from that.

"Mother, I'll go to the ball, but if I don't find her tonight, you let me fall in love my own way." Christopher then said.

Queen Constantina tried to disagree.

"With no interference." Christopher continued.

Queen Constantina tried to disagree again.

"No matter how long it takes." Christopher concluded.

"It _does_ have a ring of fairness to it." King Maxamillian agreed as his wife looked flabberghasted.

Queen Constantina looked defeated as she had no choice, but to go along with what was discussed. "I suppose," she then said as she looked at Christopher. "If that's what you want, dear."

"Thank you," Christopher smiled as he hugged both his parents with a kiss to his mother. "I love you both so much."

"Don't worry, Your Majesties; he'll meet someone tonight, I can feel it in my bones." Lionel told the king and queen after Christopher left the room.

"You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't." Queen Constantina glared as she whacked the ladder which made Lionel fall off and hit the floor.

"Wah!" Lionel yelped as he hit the floor as Carlos and Max both winced for him.

The king and queen soon walked away from that, rather carelessly.

"Are you okay?" Max asked Lionel.

"I'll be fine..." Lionel grunted.

Carlos decided to help Lionel back up to his feet.

"Well, I guess at least the King and Queen are going to benefit Christopher's wishes as a compromise." Max then said hopefully.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the girls..._**

"Mother!" Minerva cried out.

"My girls are going to be the envy of every woman at the ball!" Madame Bernadette decided firmly.

Cinderella, Charity, and Jane were shown to be in the room with the rest of the family.

"Do you really think so, Mother?" Calliope smiled.

"Of course," Madame Bernadette said before she came to her other daughter. "Minerva?"

Minerva bent down to get her corset tied onto which made Charity and Jane cup their mouths with small snickers.

"Our family is known for its fascinating women!" Madame Bernadette exclaimed as she pulled on her daughter's back a bit with the corset laces. "Why, if I were to have the same opportunity that you girls have, if I have someone to PUSH ME THE WAY YOU GIRLS DO, someone who sacrificed for me-"

"Mother, you're hurting me!" Minerva groaned out from the pain.

Swirlix and Absol winced as that actually did look like it hurt.

"BEAUTY KNOWS NO PAIN, GIRLS!" Madame Bernadette called out.

Minerva groaned and gasped for air once the corset was tightened enough for her.

"Now, let's go over this again." Madame Bernadette began as she walked off.

Calliope soon followed after her.

"If I've done my job right, there's no reason on Earth that the prince shouldn't pick one of you for his bride." Madame Bernadette smirked at her reflection in the mirror as she stood with Calliope before she turned away.

Calliope then ran over to go stand beside Minerva.

"Girls~" Madame Bernadette then smiled warmly at her birth daughters.

"Well, first, I'm gonna flutter my eyelashes." Minerva smiled as she began to flutter her eyelashes.

"Excellent." Madame Bernadette approved.

"I'm going to start with a curtsy!" Calliope proclaimed before she bent down on one knee and balanced her other leg high in the air which looked like a ballet move gone horribly wrong.

"I'm going to start with a curtsy too!" Minerva said before she lowered herself, but nearly fell over.

"And then _I'm_ going to flutter _my_ eyelashes!" Calliope proclaimed as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Charity and Jane rolled their eyes slightly.

"Then I'm going to flutter my eyelashes too!" Minerva added before she did the same as her sister.

"Um, let's move on," Madame Bernadette suggested. "Tell me what you're going to say to the prince. Minerva?"

"Well... You said for me to show him there's more than mere beauty," Minerva said shyly. "So I thought I might recite a poem."

"A poem?" Calliope asked out of surprise.

"What's wrong with that?" Minerva pouted.

"Whatever you do, girls, you mustn't let the Prince know how clever you are," Madame Bernadette advised. "Men can't stand to be around smart women."

"Yes, Mother." Calliope and Minerva said as Minerva began scratching herself.

"For Heaven's sake, Minerva, stop scratching yourself!" Madame Bernadette hissed.

"I can't help it, Mother!" Minerva cried out as she continued to scratch. "You know I get itchy when I get nervous!"

"STOP!" Madame Bernadette growled as she came to make her stop.

The two of them struggled until finally, Madame Bernadette was successful in stopping Minerva from scratching herself. Calliope stood there with a small smirk, trying to hold in some laughter at her sister.

"And what are you going to say, Calliope?" Madame Bernadette then asked her other daughter.

"Well, Mother, I've been working on my naturally infectious laughter." Calliope said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked as she and Madame Bernadette secretly knew that was a lie.

"Tonight, I'm going to laugh infectiously at all the prince's jokes." Calliope repeated herself before she soon demonstrated her laugh which was a bit shrill and hooting with a snort.

Swirlix hid away in Jane's dress pocket as that laugh startled her a bit.

"I beg you, Calliope, whatever you do: try not to snort." Madame Bernadette told her daughter.

"Please." Swirlix whispered to herself.

"Yes, Mother." Calliope said quietly.

"And Minerva?!" Madame Bernadette then called. "You must try not to scratch."

Minerva looked nervous as she moved her hands.

"Remember, girls," Madame Bernadette told her daughters. "We hide our flaws until..."

"_After_ the wedding." The three women then said together.

"Shouldn't a man love you in spite of everything?" Cinderella asked her step-mother and step-sisters.

Jane and Charity nodded from that, especially with how they thought of how they hooked up with Carlos and Max. The step-family then did a dramatic turn at Cinderella from that question.

"How quaint!" Madame Bernadette remarked. "Tell me, Cinderella, what would you say to capture the prince?"

"I don't know." Cinderella shrugged.

"Of course you don't." Madame Bernadette smirked.

"But whatever I'd say, we'd just know that we were meant for each other and he'd smile and kiss my hand." Cinderella smiled.

"That sounds so romantic." Minerva remarked.

"Say it again, Cinderella~" Calliope added.

"Rubbish!" Madame Bernadette snapped. "This isn't about love; this is about marriage! Have I told you girls nothing?"

"Oh, this should be good." Charity muttered to herself.

"Falling in love with love is for make believe~" Madame Bernadette sang to the girls. "Falling in love with love is playing for fool~"

Jane and Charity frowned from that.

"Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy~," Madame Bernadette continued as she grabbed a pillow and moved around before taking Minerva and Calliope's hands to spin around in a circle before she let them go. "Learning to trust is just for children in school~"

Minerva and Calliope spun out of the way, coming beside Cinderella from that.

"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full~," Madame Bernadette continued before she came to the staircase and walked up it with her daughters following behind her. "I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see, I fell in love with love with love everlasting, But love fell out with me~"

* * *

"Falling in love with love is for make believe~" Calliope and Minerva sang as Cinderella, Charity, and Jane helped with their make-up and jewelry. "Falling in love with love is playing a fool~"

"Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy~" Madame Bernadette sang as she sprayed perfume for her daughters before looking disgusted with Cinderella, Charity, and Jane before passing by them to spray herself with the perfume.

"Learning to trust is just for children in school~" Minerva and Calliope sang as they looked in the mirror and applied their own make-up then.

* * *

Madame Bernadette, Calliope, and Minerva began to make their way to their horse-drawn carriage all dressed for the ball.

"They look like a fluffy mess." Absol remarked.

Swirlix giggled a little from that.

"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full, I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see~" Madame Bernadette sang as she came to the carriage, taking flowers from Cinderella as Calliope took flowers from Charity and Minerva took flowers from Jane as they also came to the carriage and the coachman helped them inside.

"She fell in love with love everlasting~" Minerva and Calliope sang.

"But love fell out with me~" Madame Bernadette concluded before they took off for the ball.

Cinderella, Charity, and Jane waved them off as they would stay behind.

"At least it wasn't bad like when Aunt Drizella and Aunt Anastasia tore my mother's dress for the ball that the mice helped make for her from her mother's old dress." Charity said to Jane.

"Yeah, that always made me feel so sad." Jane nodded.

Cinderella, Charity, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix soon made their way inside.

"You gonna be okay, Cinderella?" Jane asked softly.

"It's okay," Cinderella said as she began to close the door behind them. "I'm used to being left out by my family."

Charity could tell Cinderella was looking forward to the ball.

"Go to the ball? Yeah? Why would I wanna go to the ball?" Cinderella said softly, though she seemed to be on the verge of crying. "I'd much rather sit here by the fire with my new friends and their pets."

"Oh, Cinderella..." The girls frowned from that.

Absol and Swirlix frowned as well.

"In my own little corner, In my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be~," Cinderella sang sadly as the others followed her. "On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere, And the world will open its arms to me~"

Absol brushed up against Cinderella a bit to help comfort her.

"I am in the Royal Palace of all places, I am chatting with the prince and king and queen~," Cinderella sang as she pet the Pokemon before she sat down at the table. "And the color on my two step-sisters' faces, Is a queer sort of sour apple green~"

Jane giggled a bit as she could imagine that.

"I am coy and flirtatious, When alone with the Prince~," Cinderella soon sang before she picked up some silverware off the table and used it, pretending it was a fan for her face as she acted like she met the prince. "Oh, Your Highness!~"

Charity and Jane smiled, though they soon frowned as Cinderella felt like she was just a girl with a head filled with dreams.

"I'm the belle of the ball in my own little corner, All alone~..." Cinderella sang before she looked so depressed before she got down on her knees and put her hands together as she began to pray. "I wish... I wish we could go to the ball."

Charity, Jane, and Absol and Swirlix frowned and just as Charity was about to bring out her wand to grant Cinderella's wish. Suddenly, some magic seemed to come out the window before a woman who was also the woman from Charity's recent dreams suddenly appeared.

* * *

"Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee~," The woman began to sing to herself as Cinderella turned over in complete shock as she cupped her mouth before the girls looked with their Pokemon. "Fiddley faddley foddle, All the wishes in the world are poppycock and twoddle~"

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother, honey." The woman replied.

"_You_?" Cinderella asked.

"You got a problem with that?" The fairy then asked, offended. "'Cuz if you'd rather have some old lady in a tutu sprinkling fairy dust on you-"

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry," Cinderella replied. "I just, never dreamed-"

"Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee, Fiddley faddley foodle~," The fairy then sang before she seemed to stumble over her words awkwardly. "All the dreamers in the world are, Dizzy in the noodle~"

"Oh... That's terrible." Jane said.

"You try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that." The fairy woman retorted.

"No, no, I think she meant what you said about dreamers," Cinderella clarified. "I mean, why shouldn't I dream?"

"My mother says a dream is a wish your heart makes." Charity added.

"I can see this is going to take a while," The fairy woman then said before she took a look around the house from outside the window. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she then asked.

"Forgive me, of course, I am." Cinderella said before she came to the door to open it to let inside her fairy godmother.


	6. Chapter 6

The fairy woman soon used her magic to vanish so she would appear inside.

"Uh, Cinderella?" Jane called as she knew what the fairy woman would do.

Cinderella came outside to find the fairy woman, but didn't find her as she looked puzzled of where the woman could have gone.

"Cinderella, over here?~" The fairy woman called from inside the house.

Cinderella soon came back inside to see the fairy woman inside now.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" The fairy woman asked as she suddenly shivered.

"We thought so too, uh, ma'am." Jane replied.

The fairy woman then used her magic to bring out some fire in the fireplace to warm them all up before shutting the door with some more magic.

"How'd you do that?" Cinderella asked her.

"Practice." The fairy woman smirked.

"You gotta teach me how to do that, Miss Fairy Godmother." Charity replied.

"You may call me 'Whitney'." The fairy woman then said.

"I always hoped that someone would come and take me away from here." Cinderella smiled at her fairy godmother.

"Cinderella, if you want to get out of here, you're going to have to do it yourself," Whitney told her. "The music's inside you deep down in your soul; when you find it, nothing can stop you from going out that door."

Cinderella's face fell as she turned aside. "You don't know my Step-Mother."

Charity and Jane frowned from that.

"You wanna know what our problem is?" Whitney asked Cinderella rhetorically. "She can't handle how fabulous you look!"

"Fabulous? Me?" Cinderella asked.

"Do you see anybody else in this room?" Whitney replied.

"Um... Hello?" Charity replied as she gestured to herself, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix.

"Ah, that's not what I meant." Whitney sighed at them.

"Before my new friends came along with their pets, those three are all I got," Cinderella shook her head, referring to her family. "After my father died, I promised we'd stay together as a family."

"Cinderella, this can't be what your father had in mind." Charity said.

"I've dreamt about leaving so many times..." Cinderella sighed softly.

"That's the problem with most people," Whitney spoke up. "They dream about what they wanna do instead of really doing it."

"Oh, I just wish that..." Cinderella frowned. "I guess wishing is no good either."

"Oh, everything starts with a wish." Whitney smiled sweetly.

"You want to know what I was wishing before you came here tonight?" Cinderella asked as she sat down.

"That one of those pumpkins outside would turn into a great big golden carriage and take you to the ball?" Whitney guessed.

Charity's eyes lit up as that reminded her of her dream from before they came into this adventure.

"I guess I know what you're going to say," Cinderella sighed. "'Fol-de-rol'."

"Fiddle dee dee." Whitney then added.

"You're right," Cinderella sighed. "It's impossible."

"Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage, Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and prince to join in marriage~" Whitney sang to Cinderella.

"I heard that in my dream." Charity said to Jane.

"I believe you." Jane replied.

"And four white mice will never be four white horses, Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of course is, Impossible!~" Whitney sang as she moved all around with Cinderella and the girls. "But the world is full of zanies and fools, Who don't believe in sensible rules, And won't believe what sensible people say, And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes, Keep building up impossible hopes impossible, Things are happening every day!~" she then sang as she made the fire disappear with her magic as she had Cinderella sit down by the fireplace.

"Impossible~" Cinderella sang.

"Impossible~" Whitney sang back.

"Impossible~" Charity sang back.

"Impossible~" Jane sang back.

"Impossible~" The four of them sang together before Whitney made her way outside.

Absol and Swirlix began to follow them outside.

* * *

"Wait!" Cinderella called as she rushed after Whitney. "If impossible things are happening every day, th-then why should I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even with something as impossible as going to the ball."

"You can go to the ball, Cinderella, just go," Whitney advised. "No one's stopping you, but you."

"But what about Charity and Jane? I don't want them to miss out on going to the ball. And besides, we've got no way to get there." Cinderella frowned.

"Hmm... You have a point there." Whitney had to admit.

"Godmother, I've been wishing as hard as I can." Cinderella pouted.

"I know you have, Cinderella," Whitney smiled maternally. "Go on, stand over there. You too, girls."

"Ooh, can I help with this part, Whitney?" Charity smiled as she showed her wand.

"You have your own wand?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, and it's real," Charity smiled. "I got it for my birthday."

"Okay, dear, let's see what you got." Whitney smiled back before the two used their magic on a nearby pumpkin.

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" Charity recited as magic flowed from her wand with Whitney's magic onto the pumpkin.

The magic began to make the pumpkin go up a bit before back on the ground.

"Well, it has been a while since I used my wand." Charity smiled sheepishly.

"It was a good effort," Whitney said. "I'm amazed that it worked though."

"Oh, it's a very special birthday present." Charity beamed.

"Uh, are you okay though, Miss Whitney?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure... You'd think after 600 years... Alright..." Whitney then said before she tried again with her magic. "Let's try again, Charity."

"Right..." Charity nodded. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!"

The two soon tried their magic again as the pumpkin began to roll away from the pumpkin patch. The pumpkin then began to grow in size and transform into a carriage that time.

"Oh, my goodness!" Cinderella gasped at the magical transformation.

"Now, we need four mice." Charity said.

"I think I saw some in a cage inside the house." Jane replied.

"Let me see..." Whitney said before she used her magic to bring the mice outside.

As the mice were outside, they changed into tiny horses in the cage before the cage disappeared with the magic and the horses grew in normal size.

"They're so beautiful!" Cinderella smiled.

"Don't you run away from us," Charity said once she found three more mice. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!"

The mice soon transformed into human men.

"Just like in my dream!" Cinderella gasped.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Jane advised.

"Ahem!" Whitney cleared her throat to make the men stand up straight and go to the carriage. "We got a coachman, a footman, horses... Carriage... Is there anything else I have forgotten?" she then asked herself.

"Maybe a ballgown?" Charity suggested.

"Yes, but first..." Whitney said as she looked over to Absol and Swirlix and used her magic on them.

"Whoa!" Swirlix gasped. "What's happening to us?"

"Please don't hurt them!" Jane panicked for her Pokemon's safety.

The two Pokemon were soon turned human as Absol was now in a royal suit and Swirlix was in a royal dress.

"Oh!" Cinderella gasped.

"Hey... Look at us!" Swirlix smiled before she did a twirl. "Oh, I love the way this dress twirls. I wish I could've worn this for Ben's coronation or the Spring Cotillion."

"I do feel quite debonair myself." Absol smirked proudly.

"And now for you three." Whitney then told Cinderella, Charity, and Jane.

"Us?" The three girls replied.

"Well, now spin around, don't make me do all the work." Whitney told them.

* * *

The three girls then looked at each other before they soon spun themselves around as Whitney worked her magic on them. As the magic sprinkled around the three girls, they were now in dresses that would be perfect for the ball. Cinderella had an icy blue gown with white opera gloves with her hair in a bun and a silver tiara on her head which almost looked like Charity's mother's outfit at her first ball. Jane had her powder blue dress with a red violet ribbon, resembling her dress from the Spring Cotillion back in Auradon Prep. Then finally, Charity wore a special new dress that was purple and pink with some blue sparkles on it, nearly looking like the wings of a butterfly, and the skirt almost looked like a ballerina tutu with white tights and dark pink shoes.

Cinderella saw that she had glass slippers and gasped happily as she ran to hug Whitney. "Thank you, Godmother. Thank you so much!" she beamed as she hugged the woman.

Whitney smiled as she hugged Cinderella back as the girls rushed to the carriage, but she stopped them. "There's still one tiny little thing before I forget," she then told them. "You must leave the ball before the clock strikes 12:00. It's very important."

"Before 12:00?" Cinderella frowned.

"I don't make the rules," Whitney replied. "The magic lasts until midnight."

"We understand." Charity said, even if Cinderella didn't exactly understand yet.

"Come on, Cinderella," Whitney then told the young woman. "It's time to go."

"Absol, you look so handsome." Charity smiled at her Pokemon.

"And Swirlix, you look very beautiful." Jane added to her Pokemon.

"Thank you." Absol and Swirlix smiled back.

* * *

They soon climbed into the carriage together so that they could get to the ball as quickly as possible. The footman shut the door after they came inside and Cinderella blew a thankful kiss at her fairy godmother as they soon took off, away from the manor.

"It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin become golden carriage~," Cinderella began to sing happily. "Quite possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage~"

"And four white mice are easily turned to horses, Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of course is, quite Possible~" Whitney sang as she appeared outside the carriage.

"For the world is full of zanies and fools~" Charity soon sang.

"Who don't believe in sensible rules~" Jane added.

"And don't believe what sensible people say, And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes, Keep building up impossible hopes, Impossible things are happening every day~" Charity, Jane, and Cinderella all sang together.

"Impossible~" Whitney sang.

"Impossible~" The girls sang back.

"It's possible~" Whitney smiled.

"It's possible~" The girls smiled back.

"It's possible!~" They all sang together as Whitney came in the carriage to hug Cinderella before she flew out the window and brought out fireworks as they arrived to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile at the ball..._**

Carlos and Max were getting themselves ready in the best clothes they could find.

"So, you lost your family from Pokemon hunters when you were young?" Dude asked the Rockruffs.

"Yes," The strong and protective Rockruff replied firmly. "I made it my duty to keep an eye on my little brother and to watch out for humans in case they might be hunters or poachers."

"Ah, well, you don't have to worry about Carlos," Dude chuckled. "His mother might be unfriendly towards dogs, but he's as harmless as a butterfly."

"I can tell." The scared and shy Rockruff smiled.

"We should come up with names for you guys," Carlos said as he brushed his white hair back. "Hmm... How about one of you becomes Rocky? I think the name Rocky really suits you..." he said, pointing his comb at the tougher Rockruff.

"Hmm... Rocky... That could work out." The Rockruff approved.

"And what about my name?" The scared and shy Rockruff asked.

"You shall be... Um... Uh... Ruffy!" Carlos said.

"Ruffy?" Dude and the Rockruffs repeated.

"Okay, so I'm not perfect with names." Carlos shrugged bashfully.

"I like it." Ruffy smiled.

"Oh... Good..." Carlos smiled back. "I'm sorry about your family... At least you have each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Rocky replied. "You and that friend Max of yours are alright by me too."

"And I'm sure with us, you two will have a bright, beautiful future together." Carlos smiled.

"Hopefully." Ruffy smiled back.

"I don't look silly with this cape, do I?" Max asked as he soon came in.

"Nah, you look fine," Carlos smiled as he looked at his outfit as he was luckily able to find his favorite colors. "I know I'll be good too. Red, black, and white are just good colors on me."

"They sure are." Dude smiled back.

"All right, we better go out there then," Max said. "Meet some new people."

"Sure." Carlos nodded as they soon began to leave the room as the ball was just starting.

* * *

The ball proved to be very boring at first. Christopher yawned as he came to the dancefloor with the other patrons as light music began to play. Max and Carlos danced along, though they felt bored without having their friends around with them who could liven it up a little.

"This is a royal ball?" Dude complained. "I'd take the Spring Cotillion over this. At least that had a dragon fight with a sea witch."

"Hopefully this ball will get much better." Max said.

Lionel soon joined in on the dance as well.

* * *

Many of the girls fanned themselves with hopeful smiles at Christopher in hopes that he would pick one of them to be his bride. Of course, among the crowd was Madame Bernadette with Minerva and Calliope as Minerva was starting to get impatient. The king and queen sat together in their thrones as they watched over the dance.

"So many beautiful girls!" Queen Constantina smiled at her king. "He'll find the one he's looking for, I'm sure."

"And if he doesn't?" King Maxamillian prompted.

"The ball will never end." Queen Constantina then said firmly.

Dude and the Rockruff brothers groaned after they had overheard that.

"I don't think we ordered enough food." Lionel sighed to himself.

"I WANNA CHANCE AT HIM!" Minerva suddenly screamed out.

Max and Carlos flinched and looked wide-eyed from that as Madame Bernadette covered her daughter's mouth.

"Yeesh! Someone sure is impatient." Max said.

"She almost sounded like my mother just then." Carlos remarked.

Max shuddered as he didn't want to imagine that as he never met Cruella and hoped that he wouldn't ever.

"Look at his face," Queen Constantina whispered to her husband as they watched Christopher. "Is that a smile."

"It's a wince." King Maxamillian clarified.

"Those two are really looking forward to their son finding a bride tonight." Max said to Carlos.

"I guess some royals can be like that," Carlos replied. "Wasn't Charity's grandfather the same way about her father?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Max said thoughtfully as he thought about what he was told about his girlfriend's family. "'I want to see my grandchildren before I'm gone'." he then imitated Charles's father from before he met Cinderella.

Madame Bernadette was soon seen with Lionel. "Pardon me~..." she grinned at the man. "I'm sure you've noticed my two beautiful daughters."

"Madame," Lionel greeted before he looked over to see Minerva and Calliope who looked a bit less presentable than one would hope. "Madame, for the last time, His Highness will dance with all of the young ladies in due time. Please, try to exercise some restraint." he then said as he tried to walk away.

Madame Bernadette pulled him over to keep talking. "Naturally any mother would be eager to see her daughters dance with the prince," she then smirked eagerly. "But what I would like to know who is going to have the honor of dancing with you?~"

"Excuse me?" Lionel asked bashfully.

"There's no need to be coy," Madame Bernadette smirked. "Look at you! The manly physique... The handsome chiseled features... That wonderful full head of-" she then reached the top of his head to see he was bald at the top. "...Skin!"

Dude and the Rockruff brothers looked ready to look away.

"Touching... Please..." Lionel told the woman to make her stop.

Madame Bernadette removed her hand before smirking flirtatiously. "Surely there is no need to pretend. I know that you certainly felt something between us." she then said.

"I feel sick." Dude groaned.

"You know, I honestly wish there was something between us." Lionel replied to the woman.

"Like a guard." Rocky whispered to his brother and Dude.

Ruffy and Dude laughed a bit from that.

"Like a continent." Lionel then told Madame Bernadette as he took that time to walk away.

Madame Bernadette soon tried to not look offended from that remark.

"Ooh." Ruffy smirked.

Lionel soon walked off and linked arms with Minerva who fought with Calliope before she walked over to go dance with Christopher next. Minerva beamed as she began to dance with the prince, but suddenly scratched the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Christopher asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, Your Highness, why do you ask?" Minerva smiled nervously as they began to dance together.

"You just scratched yourself." Christopher replied.

"No, I didn't." Minerva defended.

Madame Bernadette gestured at Minerva who scratched herself yet again as she stood with Calliope.

"You just did it again." Christopher told Minerva.

"I don't think so." Minerva replied.

"Maybe she needs a bath," Dude remarked. "Carlos has to do that for me whenever I start scratching like that."

"She looks nervous." Ruffy said.

"I guess that's what happens when you dance with a prince." Dude replied.

"Ships that pass each other in the night and speaks to-" Minerva began to recite.

"Excuse me?" Christopher interrupted.

"On the ocean of life!" Minerva continued before taking a firm hold of him. "**IT'S POETRY!**"

Lionel knew what to do next to get Minerva away from Christopher.

"Just a special night, with you and me!" Minerva cried out to Christopher.

A couple of royal guards soon came by to dispose of Minerva away from the young prince.

"On the ocean of life!" Minerva continued as she was carried away. "Don't you get it?!"

"Nope!" Dude smirked a bit.

"Maybe the next one will be lucky." Ruffy whispered.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Dude said. "I just wish Charity and Jane were here."

"Friends of yours?" Rocky asked.

"Hopefully you'll find out later," Dude shrugged. "Not sure how I feel about this whole love thing myself to be honest."

Lionel then brought Calliope over to Christopher who began to giggle. Dude and the Rockruff brothers began to back away as that giggle sounded sensitive to their ears.

"Tell the orchestra to speed it up." Christopher requested.

Carlos and Max nodded eagerly from that as they began to dance with the girls they were given as Calliope was very excited.

"Did I miss something?" Christopher asked Calliope as she kept giggling, thinking maybe he missed a joke.

"No!" Calliope kept on giggling and snorting.

"Well, your laughter is... Insessive." Christopher then said.

"It's something alright." Carlos muttered to Max.

Max nodded in agreement. Christopher looked very uncomfortable as he attempted to dance with Calliope as she kept giggling like a hyena that had inhaled some nitrous oxide AKA laughing gas. Two guards soon took Calliope away from Christopher.

"Good riddance." Dude grumbled from that.

"Faster, Lionel!" Christopher begged.

Lionel nodded as he made a gesture to speed up the music as another maiden came to dance with Christopher.

"This might go a little too fast." Max whispered to Carlos.

"Try to keep up." Carlos whispered back.

Max nodded as they tried to keep up with the dancing which was a bit quicker than it was before. Lionel rushed over as many women as possible to Christopher as the music got faster and faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinderella, Charity, Jane, Absol, and Swirlix arrived at the castle. The footmen soon came to the door to open it up to let the girls out, along with their two special guests.

"We made it," Charity beamed at herself. "This must've been how my mother felt to arrive at the ball."

"No doubt." Jane agreed with her best friend.

The girls soon picked up their skirts and began to walk up the steps to go into the royal palace to go have some unforgettable fun.

"This is going to be so much fun." Swirlix smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be a fairy tale come true for all of us," Absol agreed. "You look very beautiful in that dress, Swirlix."

"Oh, thank you, Absol!" Swirlix beamed. "You look handsome."

Charity and Jane smiled at their Pokemon as they followed Cinderella up the steps.

"Cinderella?" Whitney called which stopped the girl from going any further up the steps. "All right now, you're on your own."

"You're not coming with us?" Cinderella frowned.

"I got you to the ball," Whitney smiled. "The rest is up to you."

Cinderella frowned a bit.

"Don't be afraid," Whitney advised. "You just have to be out of there before the clock strikes 12:00."

"We will." Charity smiled.

* * *

It was a little after 11:00 as Lionel kept trying to help Christopher speed through the various women as Queen Constantina and King Maxamillian sat as patiently as they could. Dude seemed to fall asleep with the Rockruff brothers beside him while the boys tried to occupy themselves.

"I feel like this night is never gonna end." Carlos groaned.

"Ugh." Max added.

Christopher even ended up dancing with Lionel as everything got faster and faster by the minute just as Cinderella began to make a grand appearance at the top of the stairs. Everyone soon looked over to see what Christopher saw as his eyes locked towards Cinderella as he found her to look very lovely and beautiful out of all of the girls he had seen that night and where Max and Carlos saw Charity and Jane with her. They both felt love at first sight, though of course, they were all already dating.

"I don't know what's up with that butterfly dress, but I love it." Max beamed.

"And Jane looks just as lovely as ever." Carlos added.

As the girls began to make their way down to the bottom floor, Christopher made his way to Cinderella.

"Hello." Christopher greeted as he stopped Cinderella.

"How do you do, Your Highness?" Cinderella replied as she curtsied at him.

Christopher soon lifted Cinderella's face before they soon took each other's hands to share a dance with each other.

"Finally." Rocky said.

"Huh? What?" Dude snorted as he soon woke up. "Oh... Cool..."

Charity and Jane soon came after Cinderella.

Max and Carlos then rushed over to their girlfriends with big smiles on their faces. "Mi'lady..." they both greeted with bows.

"Oh, boys~" Charity giggled.

"Such gentlemen." Jane added.

"You both look beautiful." Max and Carlos smiled.

Charity and Jane blushed from that.

"You look very handsome." Charity smiled back.

"So do you..." Jane added. "Let's dance too."

Max and Carlos smiled at that as they took Charity and Jane to dance with as Charity began to feel like her parents on their first dance together. Absol soon bowed to Swirlix to like a gentleman while holding his right hand out. Swirlix giggled from that before she reached out her new hands to take his so that they could also dance. Everybody else at the ball began to stop and stood aside as the couples were dancing together like they were the only ones at the dance.

* * *

"Who is that charming girl?" King Maxamillian wondered.

"No one seems to know, but she is stunning, isn't she?" Queen Constantina replied.

"If I were a young man, I'd-" King Maxamillian beamed hopefully.

"Yes, dear?" Queen Constantina replied sharply from that.

"Well... I'd be younger, wouldn't I?" King Maxamillian smiled nervously.

"Yes, dear." Queen Constantina then said as she took his hand.

"Smart answer." Dude whispered to the Rockruff brothers.

The Rockruff brothers chuckled a little from King Maxamillian's response to his queen. Cinderella and Christopher soon passed by Cinderella's family who stood in envy of her, even if they didn't really recognize her.

"Where on Earth did she come from?" Minerva complained.

"I've never seen her before!" Calliope added.

"There's something oddly familiar about that girl and her friends too." Madame Bernadette said.

"You know, I have the funniest feeling I've met you somewhere before." Christopher smiled at Cinderella.

"Well, I'm sure I would remember." Cinderella smiled back.

"Was it in summer at the lake?" Christopher asked.

"No, I can't swim." Cinderella shook her head with a smile.

"Then it must've been this winter at the lodge." Christopher then said.

"I've been to the mountains." Cinderella replied.

"You go to the mountains too?" Christopher asked.

"No, I just love looking at them," Cinderella smiled. "They're very beautiful."

"You're very beautiful." Christopher smiled back.

Jane and Carlos glanced over with small smiles, though Charity and Max seemed to be alone in their own little world together as they danced like her parents did and she even had the same song in her heart as that fateful night.

"Everybody's staring at us." Cinderella told Christopher once she saw everyone looking at them.

"Really? I've forgotten there's anyone else here." Christopher smiled.

Jane and Carlos beamed at each other from that as they decided to stand back and watch the dance.

* * *

"Ten minutes ago I saw you, I looked up when you came through the door, My head started reeling, You gave me the feeling, The room had no ceiling or floor~," Christopher began to sing to Cinderella. "Ten minutes ago I met you, And we murmured our how-do-you-do's~"

Max took a look over before looking back at his girlfriend. "Charity, I think we should let our new friends have this moment together." he then suggested.

"Sure, we can do that." Charity smiled.

Max took Charity's hand as he moved her out of the way, standing next to Jane and Carlos who also watched Christopher and Cinderella in action.

"I wanted to ring out the bells, And fling out my arms and to sing out the news, I have found her, she's an angel~," Christopher continued to sing at Cinderella as it was love at first sight for the two of them. "With the dust of the stars in her eyes, We are dancing, we are flying, And she's me back to the skies, In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen, And I like it so well, that for all I can tell, I may never come down again, I may never come down to Earth again~"

"Ten minutes ago I met you, And we murmured our how-do-you-do's~" Cinderella sang to Christopher. "I wanted to ring out the bells, And fling out my arms and to sing out the news~"

* * *

Eventually, everybody else began to pair up so that they could join the happy couple out on the dancefloor.

"I have found her~" Christopher smiled.

"I have found him~" Cinderella smiled back.

"In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen, And I like it so well, that for all I can tell, I may never come down again, I may never come down to Earth again~" Christopher and Cinderella sang together as they continued to dance.

"Eh, I'm not sure if I believe in all this love stuff aside from Jane and Carlos," Dude said to the Rockruff brothers before he lay down to curl up and yawned a bit. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Alright," Rocky smirked. "My bro and I will go then and keep an eye on the food."

"Sounds good to me." Dude replied.

Rocky and Ruffy then wandered off.

"...Wait, what was that?!" Dude's eyes widened before he ran off after them. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Knew that would work." Rocky whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you five bucks." Ruffy replied.

Cinderella and Christopher soon danced out into the garden together like Charity's parents did at their first ball together which led to them falling in love and eventually getting married. And where they had two spies that where from the ball which were Calliope and Minerva.

* * *

"Why would a fellow want a girl like her, A frail and fluffy beauty?~" Minerva began to sing as she stood by the bushes with Calliope who looked over as Cinderella and Christopher continued to dance by the swan fountains. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?~"

"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm, And with very little trouble, I could break her little arm~" Calliope replied.

"Oh, why should a man once prefer a girl who's merely lovely, why can't a man for once prefer a sassy girl like me?~" The step-sisters sang.

"Her face is exquisite I suppose, but no more exquisite than a rose is~" Minerva sang.

"Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is~" Calliope sang back.

"Her neck is no longer than a swan's~" Minerva sang as they continued to spy on the couple, not realizing that one of them was their step-sister.

"She's only as dainty as a daisy~" Calliope added.

"She's only as graceful as a bird~" Minerva added.

"So why is that fellow going crazy?~" Calliope asked through singing.

"Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, A girl who's merely lovely?~" Minerva asked. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?~"

The two moved along as Cinderella and Christopher continued to dance, unaware of the company they had not too far away from them.

"She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air and with very little trouble, I could pull out all her hair!" Minerva ranted with a wicked laugh.

"Oh, why would a fellow want to a girl like, A girl who's merely lovely?~" The step-sisters sang as they kept spying on Cinderella and Christopher. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me? What's the matter with a man? What's the matter with a man? What's the matter with a man?~"

The two soon fell into the fountain with a great big splash as Cinderella and Christopher either didn't hear it or ignored it as they came back inside.

"Oh, it's so romantic," Jane smiled. "I always hoped for my own fairy tale to come true."

"When did you know it did?" Carlos asked.

"The moment I met you." Jane beamed.

Carlos smiled, happy to hear that.

"It's a magical evening for us all." Max smiled at Charity.

"It sure is," Charity smiled back. "Like when we first met with Jirachi."

* * *

Everybody soon began to dance together once Cinderella and Christopher were back and where Christopher's parents who wanted to meet Cinderella joined in the dance and would soon switch dance partners. The two backed away so that they could keep dancing. Madame Bernadette looked annoyed before she grabbed Lionel into a dance against his will. Dude and the Rockruff brothers got on the buffet table and began to eat the food while everybody else danced the night away. Cinderella was soon dancing with the king.

"I do hope that son of mine is behaving himself." King Maxamillian said to Cinderella.

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty," Cinderella smiled. "He's been a perfect gentleman."

"A chip off the old block, is he?" King Maxamillian chuckled.

"Mm-hmm, Your Majesty." Cinderella nodded.

"Clearly he's smitten with you," King Maxamillian smiled. "I must say it's as if you appeared by magic."

"What's he saying to her?" Christopher asked his mother.

"What difference does it make? You said you weren't going to find the girl of your dreams tonight." Queen Constantina shrugged.

Soon, the switching started, but the queen decided to take a hold of Cinderella to talk with her.

"Do we know your mother and father, dear?" Queen Constantina asked Cinderella.

"Oh, I... I don't think so." Cinderella replied.

"Then you must introduce us to them where are they?" Queen Constantina asked.

"Well, my f-father, he..." Cinderella stammered.

"Yes, dear?" Queen Constantina replied.

"My mother..." Cinderella then stammered again. "She... Oh, I'm sorry, will you excuse me?" she then asked nervously before she picked up her skirts and ran off, away from the queen.

Madame Bernadette was soon seen by the queen as she had unsuccessfully gotten a good look at the 'mysterious girl'. Queen Constantina glanced over as Madame Bernadette curtsied before she ran off.

"What did you say to her?" Christopher firmly asked his mother.

Queen Constantina just shrugged and pointed away before Christopher dashed off, stepping over Lionel who was now in the middle of the floor.

"I think she's lovely, don't you?" King Maxamillian asked his queen.

"A little high-strung." Queen Constantina replied as they walked off together.

Lionel groaned as he tried to get up before Carlos helped him back up to his feet. "Thank you."

"No problem." Carlos nodded his head.

"Girls, I have to go." Cinderella said to Charity and Jane.

"But it isn't midnight yet." Charity frowned.

"I'm just not sure if I can stay here much longer." Cinderella said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh, my," Jane frowned before looking at Charity. "She must have cold feet or something."

Whitney soon appeared out of nowhere.

"Whitney." The two girls gasped at Cinderella's fairy godmother, but maybe they had to see her at this time.

"I know it's not midnight yet, but I want to go now." Cinderella told her fairy godmother.

"Oh, so now you're trying to give up?" Whitney replied.

"I'm not what they think I am." Cinderella frowned.

"Only that you're the most beautiful girl at the ball." Charity told Cinderella.

"You sure are." Whitney agreed.

"You're still here." Christopher's voice said from right behind the girls.

"Yes, I was just-" Cinderella smiled at the prince as Whitney decided to leave to let the two talk.

"Please, I don't know what my parents said to you, but I apologize." Christopher said as he came towards Cinderella.

"Oh, no, no, they were wonderful," Cinderella smiled at Christopher before sighing. "Compared to my family."

"I want to meet your family." Christopher smiled hopefully.

"No, you don't." Cinderella frowned.

"Everyone in your life." Christopher continued.

"No, really, you don't." Cinderella shook her head.

"That bad, huh?" Christopher asked.

Charity and Jane stepped aside before Max and Carlos came to see them.

"Well, they didn't want me to come here tonight." Cinderella said lowly.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Christopher smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I almost didn't go myself." Cinderella replied.

The four teenagers hid away, but they also wanted to see how this would go, so they hid behind the swan fountains.

"Well, how can the prince not show up at his own ball?" Cinderella asked.

"Don't you think it's a little Medieval?" Christopher replied. "I've been circling around as if I were some prized bull they were trying to rope in."

Cinderella began to laugh a little. Charity, Jane, Carlos, and Max looked inside briefly before sharing a look as Swirlix and Absol seemed to really have fun dancing together as they looked curious.

"Go ahead and laugh, but this is serious," Christopher smiled as he took Cinderella's hands. "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone, she's gotta be-"

"Well, she's gotta be exciting!" Cinderella beamed as she came out of his hands and waved around with her skirt twirling.

"I guess." Christopher smiled.

"But sweet." Cinderella then said as Christopher ran over to her.

"Not that sweet." Christopher chuckled.

"And your devoted servant," Cinderella said before she sat on her knees in front of him. "Forever and ever."

Carlos and Max could tell that servants were all Christopher always had around.

"Servants? I need someone I can really talk to," Christopher said to Cinderella. "Like Max and Carlos, as well as their dog friend."

Cinderella smiled brightly from that.

"Oh, I wish... I wish..." Christopher continued.

"Now, the real trouble with people is that they sit around, wishing for something to happen instead of just doing something about it." Cinderella advised, remembering what her fairy godmother taught her.

Charity and Jane nodded.

"You're right," Christopher agreed before he lowered himself a bit. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Cinderella smiled.

Charity and Jane both gasped from that.

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" Christopher soon asked.

Cinderella beamed. "It's very possible."

'They're getting along.' Jane thought to herself.

"I feel strange... Like I'm not myself... Or maybe it's just I'm with you I really am myself..." Christopher smiled bashfully at Cinderella. "Not the self that people expect me to be, but the real self-" he then stopped himself with a laugh. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Actually, you're making perfect sense to me," Cinderella smiled sweetly. "That's what so scary."

Charity, Jane, Max, and Carlos smiled as this was going well.

"Scary... Confusing... And wonderful..." Christopher smiled at Cinderella. "All at the same time."

* * *

The four teenagers smiled as they decided to give the two young adults a little more privacy.

"Do I love you because you're beautiful, Or are you beautiful because I love you?, Am I making believe I see in you~," Christopher began to sing to Cinderella as they stood up together. "A girl too lovely to be really true, Do I want you because you're wonderful, Or are you wonderful because I want you?, Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?~"

"Maybe your imagining me and maybe I'm imagining you too~," Cinderella told him before singing. "Am I making believe I see in you, A man too lovely to be really true, Do I want you because you're wonderful, Or are you wonderful because I want you?~"

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?~" Cinderella and Christopher sang together.

As they sang, it looked like Absol and Swirlix were falling in love just as Cinderella and Christopher were also falling in love.

Carlos glanced at the Pokemon before looking back at Max. "Should we tell the girls?" he then asked.

"Maybe later." Max shrugged.

Carlos nodded as they watched the Pokemon while Charity and Jane smiled at Cinderella and Christopher.

Christopher kissed Cinderella's knuckles before kissing her forehead as he smiled at her. "I always dreamed it would happen like this," he then softly said to her. "And now it really has. I don't want this night to end."

"Me neither." Cinderella smiled back.

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?~" Cinderella and Christopher sang together before they kissed just as Absol and Swirlix kissed.

"Aww~..." Charity and Jane whispered happily for the couple.

Suddenly, the girls jumped as they heard the clock toll as it was now 12:00 midnight.

"I can't stay!" Cinderella gasped as she began to run away from the prince.

"Sorry, we have to go." Charity and Jane told the boys as they left with Cinderella.

Absol and Swirlix soon heard the clock tower strike 12:00 and knew they had to hurry.

"Oh, wait! Charity!" Max cried out. "I wanted to ask you-... D'oh..."

Carlos patted Max on the back in comfort.

"Come on, let's go," Absol told Swirlix. "I had a really great time."

"Me too." Swirlix blushed.

* * *

And the two Pokemon soon dashed off after Charity, Jane, and Cinderella.

"How did we lose track of so much time?" Jane asked while running.

"My parents always said that time flies while you're having fun!" Charity replied.

"Where are you going?" Christopher asked as he rushed after the girls.

"We have to go!" Cinderella replied.

"Wait! Come back!" Christopher frowned as he tried to catch up with them, running into Lionel on the way. "I don't even know your name!"

"We're halfway out!" Absol told the girls.

"Your Highness, what is it?" Lionel asked the prince, but his question was ignored in favor of tracking down Cinderella.

"Don't let her get away." Christopher told his parents as he chased after the girls and former Pokemon.

"Your Highness! You simply must not-" Madame Bernadette cried out to Christopher, only for him to run past her.

"We're almost out." Swirlix said.

They soon saw the pumpkin carriage in sight as they were very close.

* * *

As they made it down the steps, they magically changed back to how they looked before in an instant.

"Oh." Charity and Jane frowned as they had to walk back home since the pumpkin carriage was now gone too.

"I guess we'll just have to run." Absol said in Pokemon language once he was back in Pokemon form.

Swirlix, of course, floated as she tried to catch up with Jane.

Christopher looked all over for Cinderella as he looked forlorn in losing her like this. "Do I want you because you're beautiful?~" he soon sang to himself sadly before Max and Carlos came beside him, feeling sympathetic.

"Or are you beautiful because I want you?~" Cinderella sang as she kept running with the girls and their pokemon.

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?~" Cinderella and Christopher sang together from separate parts of the village as they both returned back home as they were both mourning the loss of the other due to the midnight curfew that was doomed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Christopher soon saw one of Cinderella's glass slippers on one of the stairs. This gave him an idea as he soon bent down to pick it up. The girls were soon running back to the house with the Pokemon close beside them as they had to hurry home as quickly as possible without a ride.

"I'm so sorry your perfect night had to be ruined." Charity pouted to Cinderella.

"It's okay, at least we had fun at the ball." Cinderella smiled.

"Yeah." Charity and Jane smiled back from that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the step-family began to make it back home from the ball. The coachman helped Madame Bernadette out before assisting Minerva and Calliope and in a short time, they ended up at the front door.

Madame Bernadette let out a yawn as she came to the door. "Come along, girls." she then told her birth daughters. She then rang the doorbell as she decided not to open the door for herself or her family.

Cinderella then opened the door as she, Jane, and Charity luckily made it back home before they did.

"Oh! What a night!" Madame Bernadette gasped as she took off her coat to give to Cinderella as Minerva and Calliope did the same for Charity and Jane. "What a magnificent affair!"

"Oh, we're sure it was." Charity smiled.

"Perfect!" Calliope grinned. "Like a dream."

"Did any of you get to dance with the prince?" Cinderella asked.

"_I_ danced for about an hour with him." Minerva bragged untruthfully.

"An hour?!" Calliope asked her sister.

"Didn't you?" Minerva replied.

"Well, of course, I didn't if _you_ did..." Calliope smiled innocently.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the prince chose one of you for his bride." Madame Bernadette told her daughters.

Minerva and Calliope beamed as they sat on the couch with their mother.

"That sounds almost too good to be true." Cinderella remarked from the kitchen.

"Yes, did you know everyone at the ball?" Charity asked.

"Everyone who's anyone was there," Madame Bernadette replied. "Except for Princess Something-or-Other... I didn't quite catch her name."

"Oh, a princess?" Jane smiled.

"Did she dance with the prince?" Cinderella asked.

"I didn't notice." Madame Bernadette muttered thickly.

"Do you think he liked her?" Charity soon asked.

Calliope soon started to giggle loudly with a snort before Minerva shoved her sister to shut her up.

"Just curious." Charity said.

"And what, pray tell, Cinderella, have you been doing all night with your friends and their hideous pets?" Madame Bernadette soon asked her step-daughter.

Absol's eye opened before he glared and growled at her for that.

"I've been dreaming mostly," Cinderella smiled. "Wondering what it would be like to be at the ball."

"Same here." Charity added.

"They couldn't possibly dream what it was like unless they were there." Minerva scoffed out of disgust.

"You three simply can't imagine!" Calliope added.

"Well, I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere, an orchestra playing!" Cinderella listed happily.

"It looks that way the way you say~" Minerva sang.

Charity and Jane began to look nervous.

"The way you say~" Calliope added from what Minerva sang.

"She talks as if she knows~" Madame Bernadette sang in a suspicious tone.

"She does not know~" Charity sang.

"That this is so~" Jane added.

"I suppose that when you come into the ballroom, And the room itself is floating in the air, If you're suddenly confronted by his highness~," Cinderella soon sang as she set down a tray of cups of tea for her family as she looked dreamy and wistful from the magical evening she was secretly apart of with her new friends. "You are frozen like a statue on the stair, You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating, And you know you mustn't make the first advance, You're seriously thinking of retreating, Then you seem to hear him asking you to dance~"

Calliope soon danced with Cinderella.

"A night that makes you feel like your feet never touch the ground." Jane smiled.

"That's right! They don't!" Calliope replied before she was spun around and flung back into her seat.

"It makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all." Charity added as Minerva took her turn.

"That's right it does!" Calliope smiled as she and Minerva began to dance.

Jane and Charity giggled a little as that looked kind of funny.

"And then for a few precious moments, the only two people in the entire world," Cinderella then said as she sighed dreamily as she thought about Christopher again. "A lovely night, A lovely night, A finer night you know you'll never see~"

Absol and Swirlix shared a bashful look with each other.

"You meet your prince, a charming prince as charming as a prince will ever be~" Cinderella sang.

Madame Bernadette, Minerva, and Calliope glanced over curiously as Cinderella seemed to be alone in her own little world.

"The stars in a hazy heaven, Tremble above you, While he's whispering, 'Darling, I love you'~," Cinderella sang as she opened the doors and looked out into the night sky. "You say goodbye, Away you fly, But on your lips, You keep a kiss, All your life you'll dream of this, Lovely, lovely night~"

"A lovely night~" Minerva sang as she and Calliope danced around.

"How lovely~" Calliope added.

"A lovely night~" Charity sang.

"Oh, lovely!~" Jane added.

"A finer night you know you'll never see~" Minerva sang as she danced with her sister.

"How lovely~" Calliope sang until she bumped into Minerva.

"You meet~" Minerva sang.

"Your prince~" Calliope sang.

"A char-~"

"Ming prince~"

"As charming as a prince will ever be, The stars in a hazy heaven~" Madame Bernadette sang as she twirled around with her daughters.

"Tremble above you~" Calliope sang.

"While he's whispering~" Madame Bernadette began.

"Darling, I love you~" Minerva quoted.

"You say goodbye~," Cinderella sang from atop of the staircase. "Away you fly~"

"All alone you keep a kiss~" Charity, Jane, Calliope, and Minerva sang as Cinderella began to descend down the stairs.

"All your life you'll dream of this~" Madame Bernadette sang.

"Lovely~..." Cinderella, Charity, and Jane sang.

"Lovely~..." Calliope added.

"Lovely~..." Minerva added.

"Lovely night!~" Everybody sang together as the song then ended.

Madame Bernadette soon saw Cinderella as the mysterious princess. "Stop this!" she soon yelled out.

This startled the girls, especially Swirlix.

"The worst nonsense I've ever heard!" Madame Bernadette continued to rant. "Rubbish and drivel!"

"But Mother!" Minerva cried out.

"Why are you listening to her?" Madame Bernadette glared at her birth daughters. "Hanging onto her every word!"

"But Mother!" Calliope cried out.

"Enough!" Madame Bernadette snapped. "Go to your room, it's late!"

Calliope and Minerva soon stormed upstairs.

"And you," Madame Bernadette called to Cinderella then. "Why, the thought of you dancing with the prince! It's... It's preposterous!"'

"Why?" Cinderella, Charity, and Jane asked as they stopped her from going after Minerva and Calliope up the stairs.

"Why is it so hard for you to imagine?" Cinderella asked.

"Because! ...You're common, Cinderella," Madame Bernadette replied. "Your mother was common and so are you."

Absol growled, looking ready to punish the step-mother. Charity tried to keep Absol under control so they wouldn't get into trouble.

"Oh, you can wash your face and put on a clean dress, but underneath, you'll still be common," Madame Bernadette continued to talk down to her step-daughter. "That a prince would even consider taking you for his bride, especially those two friends of yours who are a couple of little homely girls like themselves."

Jane looked sad while Charity had a bit of a glare.

"It's laughable!" Madame Bernadette then said with a laugh.

"My father-" Cinderella started.

"Your father was weak!" Madame Bernadette told her. "He spoiled you rotten! He filled your head with silly thoughts and dreams that'll never come true! Never."

Cinderella began to look crushed from that.

"Now clean this place up," Madame Bernadette then demanded before she went upstairs. "It's a sty!"

"Come on, Cinderella; let's go outside." Charity said.

"Yeah..." Cinderella sighed.

The girls soon walked off from the staircase and came towards the table that had the step-family's coats on it before they walked outside of the house.

* * *

"Father, I know I promised I'd never leave here, but after tonight, I don't see how I can stay," Cinderella began to pray. "If only you'd know how much she's changed, you'd understand," she then fell to her knees sadly. "I deserve better, Father. I deserve to be loved and that's what I found out tonight and that's all that really matters."

"Oh, Cinderella." Charity and Jane frowned sadly.

Absol and Swirlix frowned, feeling just as sad for Cinderella.

"My dream came true, Away I flew, But on my lips, he left a kiss, All my life I'll dream of it~," Cinderella began to sing to herself. "Lovely life... Lovely night..."

The girls sat beside Cinderella to help soothe her as she looked very sad. Whitney soon appeared before the girls. Charity and Jane gasped.

"Cinderella?" Whitney called. "If you really love him, why don't you let him know?"

"How can I?" Cinderella asked tearfully. "Look at me."

"Cinderella, do you think that the prince fell in love with you because of a beautiful dress?" Jane asked.

"I don't know anymore," Cinderella frowned. "And if you guys or my fairy godmother hadn't helped me-"

"You didn't need her help," Charity then said. "You did it all yourself."

"She's right." Jane smiled.

"You just thought you needed my help, Cinderella," Whitney added. "And you should trust him to love you as you are."

"And I'm sure that he will." Charity encouraged Cinderella.

"I sure hope so, girls." Cinderella replied from that.

* * *

The next day soon came. Carlos and Max soon woke up with Dude and the Rockruff brothers.

"Sleep well?" Max smiled.

"You don't know how much it means to me to sleep in a real bed." Carlos smiled back.

"It was great." Dude added.

The boys then got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"I did have this dream about a girl who wore a dress like Charity wore last night, but she had blonde hair and had butterfly wings." Max said.

"Hmm... I wonder what that's all about?" Carlos replied.

"I'm not sure what it means," Max shrugged to himself. "I hope Christopher got some sleep."

"Yeah, I swear he didn't move from his spot last night." Carlos nodded from that.

* * *

They soon left the room after getting ready for the day and came to see their new friend, who still seemed to be stuck with the glass slipper in his hands.

"Chris, you have been up all night," Queen Constantina called to her son. "I mean, come have something to eat."

"I can't," Christopher replied. "I can't eat or rest until I've found her again."

"Christopher, they've been searching everywhere." Carlos said.

"There's not a trace of her," King Maxamillian added. "You may never find her."

"Don't say that; I will find her," Christopher replied in strong determination. "I've got to."

"Before last night, you didn't know anything about her and don't know anything about her now." King Maxamillian replied.

"Except that she was beautiful and all of the girls last night were equally beautiful." Queen Constantina added.

Max could already tell what Christopher's reaction would be.

"I don't want to hear about anyone else, Mother," Christopher told his mother. "She's not like the others."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Max replied. "I feel the same way about a girl I've known for a good long time myself."

"She's different than any other girl you've ever met?" Carlos guessed.

"Oh, yes, she is." Christopher nodded.

"How can you know all of that after one night?" Queen Constantina asked her son.

Christopher looked off to the distance as all he wanted right now was to see Cinderella again.

_'Because he's in love.'_ Max thought to himself.

"Oh, do you believe you'll see her?~" Queen Constantina began to sing. "A girl too lovely to be really true, Do you love her because she's wonderful or is she wonderful because you love her?, Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream or is she as wonderful as she seems?~"

"All my life, I've been searching for something and I finally found it," Christopher told his mother as he began to run off towards his father. "In her."

"Well then, you must find her," King Maxamillian decided. "Keep looking, Chris, for as long as it takes."

"And we'll help you look for her." Carlos told the prince.

"I think that would be for the best." King Maxamillian agreed from that.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Max and Carlos smiled before they ran off with Christopher to go and find Cinderella.

They were soon greeted by Lionel.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I don't have very good news to report," he said to the young prince. "No one seems to know who she is or where she's from."

"Lionel, she's out there somewhere and I'm going to search every inch of this kingdom until I find her." Christopher replied as he brought out the glass slipper.

"A shoe made out of glass," Lionel remarked as he took the slipper. "Who wears shoes made of glass?"

"We're going to try this shoe on every foot of every girl in the land until we find her," Christopher told Lionel. "I'm going to marry her; do you understand, Lionel?"

Lionel wasn't sure what to do or say from that as he held the shoe as the king and queen soon walked in.

"Do as he says, Lionel." Queen Constantina requested.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lionel obeyed as he left the room as Christopher looked happy from what his mother said.

Dude and the Rockruff brothers soon walked in next.

"Come on, Dude," Carlos told his dog as he brought out the leash. "We're going for a little walk."

"Okay by me!" Dude beamed.

King Maxamillian and Queen Constantina looked over towards Dude, a bit wide-eyed.

"Uh, I mean... Woof! Woof!" Dude then said with fake barks.

The Rockruff brothers seemed to simply go face-palm from that.

"And the dearest love in all the world~" Christopher began to sing before he hugged his mother and father. "Is waiting somewhere for me, It's waiting somewhere... Somewhere for me~" he then finished as he ran up the stairs to get dressed into his clothes to go and find Cinderella.

"This is going to be a long search." Rocky said to his brother.

"Might as well get comfortable." Ruffy replied.


	9. Chapter 9

And so, the boys left the castle to help Christopher find Cinderella, but of course, that would take a very long time and Carlos and Max did whatever they could to entertain themselves as Max took out a tiny black box that he held close to his heart. They soon began to try the glass slipper on every girl that went to the ball. There seemed to be no proper fits so far, so the day felt dragged out for the boys, Dude, and the Rockruff brothers.

"Couldn't you have memorized her face?" Carlos asked Christopher in an almost deadpan sort of way.

"I'm afraid I didn't consider that." Christopher said bashfully.

The Rockruff brothers anime fell after hearing that.

* * *

**_Eventually..._**

"That's _my_ slipper!" Calliope beamed as she tried to take the glass slipper away from Lionel. "I know that slipper anywhere! You see? It fits perfectly!" she then beamed as she got it onto her foot, though it wasn't a perfect fit like she said it was.

Lionel, Carlos, and Max disagreed as Lionel tickled Calliope's heel to prove that the slipper didn't fit. Calliope stormed off in defeat as Madame Bernadette tried very hard to keep it together.

"Calliope, honestly!" Minerva huffed as she took her turn. "Anyone can see that slipper was made for a daintier foot!"

Lionel soon took Minerva's foot and tried to fit the slipper on, though that obviously didn't work either.

"You shrunk it! It fit perfectly at the ball!" Minerva told Lionel.

"Oh, brother." Carlos rolled his eyes from that.

"Miss! Miss! I have obviously done nothing about that!" Lionel panicked from her anger.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Daydreaming again?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Sorry... Guess I'm thinking about what I dreamed of last night like when I dreamt about Whitney before we came here." Charity said bashfully.

"What did you dream about this time?" Swirlix asked.

"I saw this girl who wore a dress like I did last night, but she had her own wings and had blonde hair." Charity explained.

"I guess that's another sign for you." Jane guessed.

"It could be," Charity replied. "I'm not sure. She seemed nice though, but I didn't catch her name."

They soon heard the door to the living room lock close as Cinderella finished packing.

"Is that everything?" Charity asked Cinderella.

"I think so." Cinderella replied before gasping.

Jane came to the door and tried to open it, but struggled. "I think we're locked in!" she then told Charity and Cinderella.

"The prince must be here then." Charity said.

Cinderella tried to pound on the door, but there would be no way out.

* * *

"Are there any other women in the house?" Lionel asked wearily as he got the shoe off of Minerva's foot.

"Oh, why, yes... There's one more," Madame Bernadette replied as she walked away from the door while Max and Carlos glared in the background as she pushed Minerva away. "Move over!"

"He means any other young women in the house." Max told Madame Bernadette.

"How young?" Madame Bernadette asked as she forced a grin to keep herself under control.

"Younger than you." Carlos said with a smirk.

Madame Bernadette looked firm from that as she swiped the glass slipper away from Lionel and tried to shove her foot into it and it seemed to fit. Carlos and Max both winced from that.

"Oh! Oh! It fits!" Madame Bernadette squealed happily. "IT FITS!"

"Impossible!" Christopher said from that.

Madame Bernadette continued to cheer to herself until she started to scream.

"What's wrong, lady?" Max asked.

"It's cutting off my circulation!" Madame Bernadette shrieked out of pain. "Get it off me! Get it off! OFF! OFF! OFF!"

Lionel then tried to get the shoe off, but it felt stuck before Minerva and Calliope came up behind him to help him get the shoe off.

"Get it off, you imbecile, harder!" Madame Bernadette glared.

Soon enough, they were able to get the shoe off her foot.

"Better luck next time." Carlos rolled his eyes.

Madame Bernadette grunted and sighed in relief before seeing Lionel on the floor with her daughters. "What's the matter with you people?!" she then asked. "A blind man could tell it wasn't going to fit my foot!"

"I take back everything I ever said about May being a drama queen." Max muttered to himself.

"Are you sure there's no one else here?" Christopher asked Madame Bernadette.

"Yes, I have a gut feeling that there may be other girls... One in particular..." Carlos spoke up.

"Oh! No, no!" Madame Bernadette declined as she limped over with Minerva and Calliope behind her.

"No more, Your Highness!" Minerva added.

"Not even the servant girl or her new friends!" Calliope added as they leaned on the door that Cinderella, Charity, and Jane were behind.

"Those doors, where do they lead to?" Christopher asked them.

"What doors?" Minerva, Calliope, and Madame Bernadette asked while blocking the two doors behind them.

"The doors right behind you." Carlos said.

"Ah, what doors? Oh, these doors!" Madame Bernadette laughed nervously. "Why didn't you just say-"

"I'd like to see for myself, please." Christopher requested, a bit impatiently.

"Oh, it's just like any other kitchen," Madame Bernadette replied. "A few pots and pans, a couple of mice..."

"Step aside, Madame." Lionel stated sharply.

"And please give him the key to the doors." Max added.

The step-family stepped aside before Lionel snapped his fingers, demanding the key as Max told them to. Madame Bernadette gave in before she then took the key out from her breast pocket before giving Lionel the key so that he could unlock it and see who was obviously inside. The doors were soon opened and Christopher came inside, hoping to find Cinderella at long last, but there was no one in the kitchen, much to his dismay.

"Oh..." Carlos and Max frowned in defeat from that.

Christopher soon came back into the main room, looking sad in defeat.

"Take one of my daughters, Your Highness!" Madame Bernadette begged desperately as she grabbed Christopher while Lionel shut the door behind the young prince. "One of your little friends could have the other! I beg of you! Calliope has charm and elocution! She's really much smarter than she looks!"

Christopher didn't look interested in Calliope.

"And Minerva!" Madame Bernadette continued as Minerva and Calliope played 'Keep-Away' with the glass slipper as Lionel tried to take it back. "She's as strong as an ox and cultured! Why she's memorized the records of the kingdom in three languages! Four if you count Pig Latin!"

"Madame!" Christopher stopped her. "I command you to stop this foolishness in an instant."

Calliope then stopped as she held the glass slipper high out of Lionel's reach.

"Come, boys." Christopher then told Lionel, Carlos, and Max.

And where just as they were about to leave...

* * *

Cinderella gasped as the horses from the carriage startled her and the horses also felt startled until the coachman settled them down.

"Just like those Royals, isn't it?" Christopher smiled once he recognized the girl as she was about to pick up her fallen bag off of the ground. "Not caring if they're in anybody's way."

"Oh... Uh... I'm sure they were on their way to somewhere important." Cinderella replied.

Charity and Jane looked very happy once they saw the prince was looking at them.

"What did you say your name was?" Christopher asked as he walked up to Cinderella.

"Cinderella." The girl smiled as she saw him.

"Cinderella," Christopher smiled back. "I like it."

"It grows on ya." Cinderella smiled back.

Charity and Jane beamed from that as Carlos and Max soon came beside them. Lionel soon rushed beside Christopher with the glass slipper.

"May I?" Christopher smiled as he took the glass slipper and began to reach it out to put on Cinderella's bare foot as she slid her foot out of her other shoe.

"Don't!" Madame Bernadette cried out before passing out in her daughters' arms.

"Quiet, woman." Lionel told Madame Bernadette.

Carlos and Max hid chuckles from that. Christopher then slid the slipper on perfectly on Cinderella's foot, thus giving her the fairy tale ending she deserved. Cinderella and Christopher soon shared a kiss with each other once the slipper fit perfectly.

"Impossible things are happening everyday~" Whitney sang as Charity used her magic wand to change Cinderella and Christopher's clothes to wedding clothes.

"Well done." Max smiled at Charity.

"I guess I was just destined for it." Charity smiled back.

"Guess you'll be decorating for Mal and Ben's wedding too." Carlos teased.

"Yeah, guess so." Charity giggled.

Calliope and Minerva looked devastated about being left with their mother as Cinderella was going to marry the prince while they would be left with nothing.

* * *

Everyone began to cheer as Cinderella and Christopher made their way to the palace. Of course, nobody was more happy than maybe Queen Constantina or King Maxamillain because their son finally found someone to marry and love for the rest of his life, and where Cinderella would never have to deal with her step-mother or step-sisters ever again.

Soon, Cinderella and Christopher began to ride off in a carriage as they were now happily married. Charity and Jane tossed out some rice as Carlos and Max blew bubbles with the rest of the villagers who had come to the wedding ceremony for the happy couple.

"Someone wants you, You know who, Now you're living, There's music in you~," Whitney began to sing as she magically appeared for the wedding as everybody happily waved at Cinderella and Christopher. "Now you're hearing, Something new, Someone's playing, The music in you~"

Cinderella and Christopher began to wave back at everyone.

"Now you're living, You know why, Now there's nothing, You won't try~," Whitney continued to sing as she stood behind the adoring crowd. "Move a mountain, Light the sky, Make a wish come true, There is music in you~"

A couple of golden gate doors opened up to let Cinderella and Christopher inside as they rejoiced happily.

"Now you can go where ever you want to go~," Whitney continued. "Now you can do whatever you want to do, Now you can be whatever you want to be, And love is a song you will sing your whole life through~"

Christopher took Cinderella's hand to help her out of the carriage as the horses came to a stop in front of the castle. They soon waved at the crowd before continuing their way inside.

"I'm so happy for her." Jane smiled at her best friend.

"This must've been what it was like for Mom and Dad." Charity smiled back.

"Move a mountain, Light the sky, Make a wish come true, There is music in you~" Whitney continued to sing as everybody followed after the newlyweds inside their home before the gates shut just as Madame Bernadette, Minerva, and Calliope tried to get inside, but they wouldn't be able to.

"Glad those three won't be getting inside." Absol said.

"I sorta feel bad for them." Swirlix replied.

"The step-mother was pure evil!" Absol glared. "Probably worse than Grandmother Tremaine!"

"No, no, not her," Swirlix clarified. "I meant for Minerva and Calliope. I sorta feel bad for them."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess they must have not been so bad." Absol said.

"I'm not sure if they could go in the castle or not..." Swirlix said softly.

Absol soon used Razor Wind to open the gates which made Minerva and Calliope able to go inside after their step-sister and Madame Bernadette was about to join them, only for the gate doors to shut on her to keep her out. "Happy now?" he then asked Swirlix.

"A little bit." Swirlix smiled bashfully.

* * *

They soon saw Minerva and Calliope meeting two dukes. Absol and Swirlix smiled at each other. Madame Bernadette was just frustrated with her defeat before she soon gave up and left back home, though Minerva and Calliope didn't seem to go home with her. Cinderella and Christopher soon shared a kiss as Whitney magically flew around while everybody looked so happy for the couple. Charity and Jane smiled, happy for Cinderella and Christopher. Cinderella soon tossed out the bouquet which made all of the girls jump up to get it for themselves.

Charity decided to risk it and jumped as high as she could and soon won the flowers and laughed. "I got it! I got it!" she then beamed at her success.

"Hey, buddy, looks like you might get a shot." Carlos smiled at Max, playfully punching his arm.

"Yeah." Max smiled back.

Charity soon came back down, standing beside Jane. Minerva and Calliope soon looked very happy with the dukes and they looked happy with them as well as they even got a happy ending, unlike their mother who would be in her house all by herself. Charity soon began to feel something magical happen to her.

"Charity, you okay?" Jane asked.

"It's okay... I feel funny..." Charity said. "Not funny haha... Funny weird."

"Come on, let's get you away from the crowd." Jane suggested as she took Charity over to where Carlos, Max, Dude, and the Rockruff brothers were.

Something magical soon began to happen to Charity.

"What's going on?" Max asked Jane.

"I'm not sure," Jane replied. "I just hope it's nothing bad."

"I don't think so." Carlos shook his head.

Charity's eyes widened before she soon seemed to float high in the air and spun around with a golden cast of magic before there was an explosion before she slowly came back down to the ground. Once she touched the ground, she stood up and suddenly, she had a pair of wings on her back, almost like when Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn.

"Whoa." Absol smiled.

"Charity! You've changed!" Swirlix gasped.

Charity stood up and looked around before she floated in the air with wings flapping behind her. "Oh, I sometimes dreamt that I would have wings." she then smiled.

"Looks like you got that wish." Max smiled back.

"That is amazing, but quick question: how do we get back home?" Dude asked.

Carlos, Max, Charity, and Jane looked at each other from that.

"Please, allow me." Whitney told them as she soon appeared. She soon used her magic to make the same horse-drawn carriage from before appear.

"Wooow!" The group gasped.

"Wait, that carriage," Charity said. "Whitney, did you send that for us?"

"Yes, I did," Whitney replied. "I was told about you going on this journey to achieve your destined fate: to become a fairy godmother yourself."

"So then, that dream that she had-" Absol started as he began to realize.

"I was trying to get through to you, Princess Charity Charming," Whitney told the girl. "You are destined for great fairy magic. I could see it and of course, so could Verna from the moment you were born. Especially with a visit to a magical land called Fairytopia."

"So his/her dream was a sign for that adventure?" Dude and Absol asked.

"I suppose you could say that, especially with meeting a new friend in Fairytopia." Whitney said as she made a bubble appear.

"I dreamt about that girl!" Max and Charity replied before looking at each other. "We had the same dream? No way!"

"Uh, could you tell those who don't know who that is?" Carlos smiled bashfully at Whitney.

"Of course," Whitney replied. "This is Mariposa and she's a butterfly fairy. She lives in the magical and special world of Fairytopia and I believe she would like to meet you someday, Charity. As well as your special friend you have there."

"And we'll be happy to meet her." Charity smiled.

They soon all got into the carriage.

"You took very good care of getting them over here." Whitney told the horse.

"It was my pleasure," The horse replied with a small smile. "Aside from the black-haired girl's brother." he then rolled his eyes, referring to Chad of course.

The horse soon took off. Whitney waved goodbye before she soon sang them away and they were on their way back home after Christopher and Cinderella were now married and going to live happily ever after, even Minerva and Calliope. Luckily, the Rockruff brothers made it into the carriage to go home with them as they stuck close to Dude. After a short while, the carriage sent them back to where they had come from before this adventure started.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh... Finally got those mud stains out," Chad glared as he took a hold of his clothes that were washed. "Some people can be so inconsiderate."

"I think you'll live." Charity said as she and the others exited the carriage.

"Charity," Chad glared. "Do you know how hard it is to get mud stains out of clothes this rich?"

"I'm sure it's a chore for you, Chad," Charity rolled her eyes. "Will you ever change?"

"I'm fine just the way I am," Chad smirked a bit. "Especially when it comes to winning the heart of many girls, like Princess Audrey Rose," He soon saw everyone looking at Charity instead of paying attention to him. "Oh, Mother, Father, my clothes are ruined!" he then cried out.

"We'll take care of that later, Chad," Cinderella told her older son. "Charity, you look different..." she then said playfully. "Did you color your hair?"

"No!" Charity said with a giggle.

"You have wings!" One of the girls smiled at Charity.

"Mm-hmm~" Charity smiled back.

"Ohh, that's it!" Cinderella giggled at her daughter.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Charity smiled as she soon flew with her wings.

Absol looked very happy for his trainer.

"They sure are." Cinderella smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, could this day get any better?" Charity smiled.

"Why don't you two go for a fly, just the two of them?" Charles suggested with a wink at Max.

Max winked back as he tucked something in his pocket before he spoke up. "Mi'lady." he then said with a bow.

"Oh, wow... Should we fly?" Charity asked her boyfriend before looking at her parents. "Should we?"

"I insist you two share a quick flight with each other," Charles smiled. "Just make sure you don't forget about us back here."

"Oh, okay," Charity smiled as she took a hold of Max. "Let's fly!"

* * *

And so, the two took off, flying together as they laughed happily, almost looking like Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius, only the girl had the wings this time while the boy did not.

"This reminds me of a song." Max smiled at his girlfriend.

"Really?" Charity asked. "Well, would you like to sing the song?"

"I think I would like that very much, Charity." Max smiled.

Charity blushed and beamed from that before she began to sing from her heart like her mother would. "Let me be your wings, Let me be your only love, Let me take you far beyond the stars~," she then started to sing to her boyfriend as they flew all around the kingdom together. "Let me be your wings, Let me lift you high above, Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours, Anything that you desire, Anything at all, Every day I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall~"

"Oh, Charity." Max smiled warmly.

"Anything that you desire, Anything at all, Every day I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall~," Charity continued as they even flew over the kingdom of Auradon as they looked all around together as she held his hand while in flight. "Let me be your wings, Leave behind the world you know, For another world of wondrous things, We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings, Fly with me and I will be your wings~"

As they flew by, they passed a mother and daughter.

"He's going to marry the fairy princess, isn't he, Mama?" The little girl smiled up at her mother.

"Well, perhaps." The mother replied back with a soft smile.

Audrey watched up from where she stood and had a bit of a sad pout from jealousy after she came out of one room.

"Is that Chad's sister?" Mal wondered.

"I believe it is." Ben said to her.

"Anything that you desire, Anything at all, Every day I'll take you higher~," Charity continued to Max as she held onto him, in a bit of a romantic kind of way. "And I'll never let you fall, Let me be your wings~"

"You will be my only love~" Max soon sang back.

"Get ready for a world of wondrous things~" Charity sang.

"Wondrous things are sure to happen~" Max sang back.

"We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings, Heaven isn't too far, Heaven is where you are, Stay with me and let me be your wings~" Charity and Max soon sang together.

"Heaven isn't too far~" Charity sang as they stopped at where they started.

"Heaven is where you are~" Max sang back as everyone who had seen them flying came to the scene.

"Stay with me and let me/you be our wings~" Charity and Max sang together.

Fireworks soon began to go off for the two as they flew off together then.

* * *

Eventually, Charity and Max were sitting together on a cloud as Charity used magic to let Max sit on the cloud with her as they shared a song together like they had.

"Oh, Max, this was a wonderful adventure and I love my new wings and everything we got to do," Charity smiled. "I think this was my funnest time ever."

"Well, I hope to start a new adventure with you." Max said.

"Well, yeah, we'll go to Fairytopia," Charity said before seeing Max stand up and get down on one knee, facing her where he sat. "Max?"

"Before we get started on that, I'd like to ask you a very important question." Max said to her.

"...W-What is it?" Charity asked as her cheeks turned red a bit, feeling surprised and curious.

"Charity Charming... I would love to ask you a very special question, and that is..." Max said before he popped the tiny black box from his pocket open to show what he had for her. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh... Oh, M-Max!" Charity gasped before she simply just hugged him. "Of course I will marry you!"

Max soon put the ring on Charity's middle finger. "She said yes!" he then told everyone else.

Everyone else soon happily cheered from that.

"Are you kidding me?!" Audrey whined. "Where's _my_ happy ending?!" She then stormed off while everybody else celebrated Charity and Max for progressing their relationship with each other.

Charity and Max soon descended back down to the ground.

"Let's go back to your place, huh?" Max suggested.

"Let's," Charity smiled from that as she took his hand as they came by. "Oh, look. Auradon."

"We'll visit again soon." Max promised.

"Right." Charity nodded.

"Let's go back to your place." Max smiled.

"Gladly." Charity smiled back before she took his hand and began to fly with him, fluttering her new wings.

The others in Auradon simply watched Charity and Max and felt very surprised by Charity's wings.

"Amazing." Evie smiled.

"You sure are." Doug replied.

"What?" Evie asked as she looked at him.

"Uh! It is." Doug smiled bashfully.

"Oh, you silly." Evie smiled back before kissing him.

Doug was a bit surprised before kissing Evie back.

"Come back to Auradon soon, Charity," Mal whispered to herself. "Maybe bring Felicity with you too. A lot has changed."

* * *

Charity and Max soon made it back home and Charity now showed off her engagement ring while Chad glared as he was jealous about not getting all of the attention.

"It's so beautiful." A girl smiled.

"Oh, it almost matches your eyes." Another girl added.

"You're gonna be such a beautiful bride." A third girl beamed.

"Thank you all so much," Charity smiled. "I'm very excited myself."

"You lucky dog." A boy smirked at Max playfully.

"Thanks." Max smirked back.

Carlos and Jane smiled as they walked over to their engaged friends.

* * *

"Oh, I wish my mother could see this," Cinderella sighed softly, though happily to her husband. "Like on our wedding day."

"I'm sure she's smiling down from Heaven." Charles smiled.

"Yes," Cinderella smiled back. "Like your mother too."

Charles and Cinderella hugged each other happily.

* * *

"I wonder when Fairytopia will be calling for us?" Charity smiled at Max.

"Probably very soon if those dreams mean what Whitney say that they do." Max said before they shared a kiss with each other.

Absol and Swirlix smiled, happy for them.

"Oh, I'm so happy, you guys," Charity beamed as she hugged the Pokemon. "We're all gonna be a bit closer together. I especially can't wait for May to become my new sister, even if Max has fights with her sometimes."

Absol and Swirlix blushed a bit about the idea of getting closer together as it made it think of their new relationship after they became human and shared a dance together at the ball.

The End


End file.
